Standing Alone
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: La la la! Chibi finally got off her lazy butt and wrote!!! Usagi and the others set out a plan. But are they as accurate as they think they are?
1. A Lost Battle and a New Life

Standing Alone 

By: chibi-chan^_~* 

Disclaimer: Let's make this simple. The three don'ts 1. Don't own 'em. 2. Don't ask why. 3. Don't sue. Simple, ne? 

Author's Notes: This is an accepted challenge. The challenge was produced by Sere-chan but I slightly changed it from her original ideas. The fight with   
Galaxia/Chaos is altered as well as ages. The gundam pilots are always two years older than Serena. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter One: A Lost Battle and a New Life   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Serena yelled as she watched the Star Lights' bodies slump to the floor lifeless. They gave their lives to protect her and just   
like the senshi who passed before them, once their star seeds were taken their beaten dead bodies slumped to the ground. Tears streamed down Serena's face as   
she stood up and turned to Galaxia. "You killed them just like the senshi... I'm alone," Serena's head snapped up as she continued, "YOU'VE KILLED   
EVERYONE I HAVE EVER HELD DEAR! KILL ME!!!"   
"Gladly," replied Galaxia smirking smugly. Serena bit her lip to keep from screaming as her star seed was ripped out of her. She bid her fare wells with her last bit   
of strength as her body slumped to the ground dead.   
"It's not your time to die, little one," a gentle voice said. 

* * * * * 1,006 years later 

"OH! Mommy! Daddy! She's so cute!!!" a young girl squealed hugging the black kitten. She looked about six years old and had golden blond hair. Out of all the   
girl's birthday presents she seemed to like the kitten the most. 

* * * * * 4 years later 

Heero Yuy bounded over the high fence and tumbled on a grassy hill. He decided to rest there a bit on the soft green grass. He was relaxing until his source of   
light was over shadowed. "Are you lost, sir?" a young girl with a hat covering her golden blond hair asked.   
"I've been lost ever since I was born," he said in a cold tone sitting up.   
"Meow," said the young black cat sitting at his feet said looking up at him intently.   
"I hope you find your way," the girl said kindly handing him a flower. She then turned and skipped away. After finding her kitten wasn't with her the girl called   
happily over her shoulder, "Come Luna!" The kitten 'meowed' once then bounded off after her owner. 

* * * * * Later that night 

"MEOW!" Luna yelled.   
"Huh?" the young girl asked sleepily.   
"Meow meow!" Luna said tugging on the girl's comforter with her teeth. The girl got out of bed, and as soon as she did Luna took off down the hall. The girl   
pulled her clothes on quickly and called out, "Luna wait for me!"   
"Serena what's all the noise about?" Serena's mom asked sticking her head out of the master bedroom.   
"Nothing Mommy! Luna just has to go to the bathroom really bad," Serena said breezing past her mother.   
"But Serena!" her mother called to her but she didn't slow down. Serena got out of the apartment complex just in time to see a Leo set ablaze crash into it. She   
gasped as the explosion threw her back. "No. Mommy... Daddy... Luna!" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She stumbled back a few steps before turning   
and running down the street, tears streaming down her face. 

* * * * * 

Heero turned suddenly at the whine of metal. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened as he watched a flaming Leo crash into an apartment complex.   
Heero looked to the Oz base where the bomb he planted had gone off. The source of the problem. As soon as the flames died down Heero looked for survivors. He found only found Luna, who was near death. He could only assume the young girl was dead because he never found her body. He walked off into the night carrying Luna and the flower given to him by the girl. 

* * * * * 

Serena kept running as fast as her legs could carry her until she crashed into someone. She mumbled a sorry and kept running until she collapsed. She leaned   
against a wall then crumpled to the ground. "Mommy, Daddy, Luna!" she mumbled, "that makes me an orphan..."   
"Join the club," a voice said softly. Serena stood up and started to back away. She calmed down slightly when a young boy with a chestnut braid stepped into the   
light. "I kinda notice you were crying when you plowed into me back there, so I decided to follow you," he said grinning. His grin was so radiant she couldn't help   
but manage a small smile herself. "So you're an orphan too, huh?" he asked sitting down next to her. She nodded quietly.   
"What's your name?"   
"I have none, but I'm called Duo Maxwell. What's your's?"   
"Serena Tsukino."   
"Well Serena I'll be right back," he said as he took off down the street. He returned five minutes later with a bag of chips and a can of pop. He   
handed them to Serena.   
"Just because you're an orphan now doesn't mean we can have you getting any skinnier!" he said eyeing her thin frame. Once the sun started to rise they both   
headed off towards the orphanage. 

* * * * * 

"Can you take care of her?" Duo asked Sister Mary as he handed her a sleeping Serena.   
"Of course, child! How are you? You never come to visit any more!" she exclaimed putting Serena to bed.   
Duo grinned, "I'm fine, Sister. How are you?"   
"Oh you're still such a sweet child! I'm fine thank you," she said politely smiling at Duo.   
"Aw come on Sister Mary! Why are you acting so polite?" Duo asked grinning.   
"Well, you never come to see me any more so I feel like I have to be polite because I'm talking to a stranger." Duo walked up and embraced the sweet old lady.   
"I'll never be a stranger again ok?" he said smiling. Sister Mary smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. 

* * * * * 1 year later 

Duo took a young girl by the hand and directed her to a grave. The grave stone read, 'Sister Mary Catherine 145 A.C.- 193 A.C. She was the mother of all those   
who had lost others.' As Duo placed his deep maroon rose on the grave stone a single tear slipped down his cheek. Serena was crying when she placed her white   
rose on the grave stone. 'May you rest in peace.' 

* * * * * 2 years later 

"Serena, I've found a job. It doesn't pay but it helps save lives," Duo said looking Serena directly in the eye to prove his truthfulness.   
"B-but who's going to take care of the orphanage? Sister Sylvia doesn't know that much yet. Plus she gets really cranky easy!" Serena said leaning closer to Duo   
so no one heard the last part. Duo grinned and hugged Serena tightly.   
"We'll meet every year if not more often okay? Ever July thirtieth we'll meet under the light pole next to the alley where we first got to know each other. Got it?"   
Serena nodded then stood on her tip toes as she kissed Duo lightly on the cheek.   
"To remember our promise."   
"Good bye little sis..." Duo whispered running out the door.   
As soon as Duo was out of sight Serena ran to her bed room and locked the door. She came out three days later after Missy, the youngest orphan, complained   
that she and the other children were hungry. Serena walked around to look for Sister Sylvia. When she didn't find her she asked the oldest orphan Nanashi where   
she had gone to. Serena was then informed as soon as Duo left Sister Sylvia had left in the middle of the night, leaving the orphans on their own for three days.   
Serena immediately made dinner for the children. While she was cooking Nanashi came in the kitchen.   
"Nanashi," she started, "how long have you been living in the orphanage? I haven't seen you around before." After a few minutes with no response Serena turned   
around to find the door wide open and Nanashi gone. She sighed and continued cooking. 'I guess it's my job to run the orphanage now.' 

* * * * * July 30, 194 A.C. 

Serena ran as fast as she could from the orphanage to the light pole. Once she got to the light pole she sat down to catch her breath. "Serena?" a soft voice asked   
from the shadows. She looked up sharply, her panting breath caught in her throat. "Duo?" 

_____________________________________________________ 

Ok some side notes! all right I know on the east coast and other places   
pop isn't called pop. It's called soda or somethin' like that. But what   
ever you call it, it's still the sweet, bubbly, caffeinated drink that helps   
keep me up all night! Got it? ::grins::   
_____________________________________________________ 

::gulps:: Did you guys like it? If so please review. If not review any way!   
I take flames, comments, criticism, death threats, candy, and money!!!   
^^V ::sigh:: I'm not gonna post the next chapter with out 5 reviews. I'm   
soooooooooooo sorry for being mean to Serena! I didn't mean to!   
Thoughts just kept popping into my head. ::gulps again:: The rest of the   
fic won't be this depressing. Thanx for readin'!   
Peace Love and Candy ~~ chibi-chan ^^V   
  
  



	2. Broken Promises and Old Acquaintances

Standing Alone

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask why 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: O.O er... wait O.O There we go! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! *hugs reviewers* You guys are the best!!! I never ever expected so many reviews! I posted my fic at 4:00pm and got home from basketball practice at 6:00. When I checked my mail I nearly fell off my bed! I had 29 reviews!!! (A nice change from hearing "Get your homework done!" as soon as I walk in the door! *kicks neglected algebra work under her bed*) *slurps hot chocolate* Oh yeah, I'm making Endless Waltz happen 2 years later than it should. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Two: Broken Promises and Old Acquaintances   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Duo-chan?" Serena asked backing up nervously.   
"The one and only!" Duo grinned coming out of the shadows with his hands behind his back.   
"How are you?" Serena asked eagerly.   
"Fine. More importantly how are you? How is everyone? Is Sister Sylvia helping?" he asked sitting down on the pavement next to her.   
"Everyone is fine," she started off shifting her gaze, "yeah, Sister Sylvia is helping..." 'Well it's not a complete lie. With her gone she's helping me become stronger   
and more responsible,' Serena thought sadly at the thought. 'Hey wait!' Serena thought, 'Something's wrong!' "Duo, why haven't you taken your hands from behind   
your back?" she asked suspiciously. Duo grinned and brought his hands out from behind his back. Serena gasped as tears filled her eyes. He handed her the bag of chips and can of pop he brought with. She carefully set them down in front of her then hugged Duo as hard as she could crying. She let all her worries and troubles out in the form of tears. She fell asleep on the side walk, her face buried in Duo's chest.   
When the sun started to rise Duo picked up Serena, her can of pop, and chips and carried them all back to the orphanage. "Look out for your self little bunny,"   
Duo whispered kissing her lightly on the cheek before setting her into her own bed.hgg 

* * * * * July 30, 195 A.C. 

Serena sat down on the pavement and waited for Duo to arrive. The hours ticked by and there was no sign of Duo. The sun started to rise. As Serena stood up a   
tear rolled down her cheek. 'Y-you broke our promise...' 

* * * * * 2 months later 

"I will... I will... I will... I WILL SURVIVE!" Heero shouted destroying Libra, ending the war. On the way back to earth everyone talked about what they were   
going to do first thing they got home. Duo remained silent, but then cringed remembering the thought he had tried so hard to push out of his head. 'I broke our   
promise.' 

* * * * * 1 month later 

"She doesn't live here any more? Where did she go then?" Duo asked Missy who had opened the door.   
"She just left one night leaving a note that said she would visit," Missy replied not sure who the person was. "Good bye!" she called to the retreating figure. As   
soon as Duo left a figure stepped out of the shadows.   
"Thank you, Missy," the figure said.   
"No problem, Serena. But who was that and how come you didn't talk to them?" Missy asked the older girl.   
"That is the one who has no name, but has become accustomed to being called Duo Maxwell. He is a friend I am not ready to talk to yet," she said walking down   
the hall, leaving Missy puzzled. 

* * * * * a year and a broken promise later 

Serena walked up to a mansion and rang the door bell. A tall man with a deep voice answered. "Yes?" he asked.   
"Hello, is Duo Maxwell here?" she asked timidly.   
"May I ask who requests his presence?" the man asked being cautious even though the war was over.   
"He does not need to know that," she said boldly. The man stared at her a moment before stepping away from the door and leading her into a room with a   
victorian design to it. She looked around her surroundings while waiting for Duo. 

* * * * * 

"Master Quatre, some one requests Duo Maxwell's presence," Rashid said to Quatre. Duo who heard the message immediately stopped bickering with Wufei and   
sprinted out the door and down the hall. 

* * * * * 

Serena looked at a picture that had Duo in it along with four other people. The banner in the background had 'Welcome back pilots!' on it. Seeing   
Duo's happy face Serena wondered if she should really bother him. He probably had new friends, and no time for her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she walked to the   
door. She turned the door knob and opened the door to find herself in warm arms. 

* * * * * 

'It could be one of two people. Hilde or Serena. No offense Hilde, but I'm praying to God it's not you.' He ran as fast as he could to the waiting room. He   
slowly reached for the door knob praying to see a pale, blond haired girl with a thin frame. He was about to touch the door knob when the door opened and short a   
thin girl with blond hair stood there. He wasted no time and hugged her. 

* * * * * 

"Duo!" Serena gasped trying to back out of the embrace. As soon as she got out she asked, "Why?" unshed tears still in her eyes.   
"Uh... well, you see I've been real--" Duo started   
"No, why didn't you tell me you were... are a gundam pilot?" Serena asked.   
"Uh..." he responded nervously   
"It would've been a lot easier knowing that you were on a mission protecting people, than me sitting trying to guess why you never called or showed up," she said,   
emotion filling her voice. "Serena, I'm so sorry..." Duo whispered staring at the ground. She walked up to him slowly. She lifted his chin so his violet eyes stared into   
her crystal blue ones. She calmly hugged him while he returned the embrace. After that they talked awhile.   
"So do you to introduce me to your fellow pilots?" Serena asked happier now.   
"No."   
"Why not?" she asked frowning.   
"Because the only pilots that aren't a threat to you are Quatre and Trowa if you're really really really lucky," Duo responded casually.   
"Oh, so you consider yourself a threat?" she asked grinning as she stood up.   
"Of course," was his reply as he raced after the shrieking and laughing girl. 

* * * * * 

After hearing the girlish shrieks the pilots quickly and calmly walked out the door and through the halls. "Who do you think that could be?" Quatre asked.   
"Maxwell..." Wufei muttered.   
"Hn," Heero said not really caring. Trowa shook his head signaling he had no idea. 

* * * * * 

Duo was close enough to touch Serena's arm but as he was about to do so she sped up and shrieked realizing how close he had gotten to catching her. She   
laughed as she thought 'I feel like I'm six again!'   
'She hasn't looked this happy since I first met her!' Duo thought as he smiled. Serena, letting her clumsiness get the best of her tripped and started to fall. Duo not   
watching what he was doing, ran into her, causing them both to fall. After laughing for three minutes straight Serena finally moaned ouch and asked Duo if he could   
please get off of her before her back snapped in two. They both got up and started to dust themselves off when... 

* * * * * 

The pilots were walking in silence when they heard laughter down the hall. "One of those voices is Duo's," Quatre noted quietly. Trowa nodded, while Wufei   
rolled his eyes. They kept walking until Duo and a girl with golden blond hair came into view. "Ya know you're not much of a threat..." they heard the girl say. "Oh   
yeah?" Duo was heard muttering.   
  
* * * * * 

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! NO! DUO hehe-CHAN STOP! I *giggle* CAN'T hehehe BREATHE!" Serena shouted trying to stop Duo from tickling her.   
"I need a good reason to stop!" he said tickling her even more.   
"I DON'T," was all she could get out before collapsing into a fit of laughter. After she recovered she finished, while still being tickled.   
"I DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON!" she cried keeping her eyes shut to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she was still laughing, but saw four fuzzy shapes.   
"STOP TICKLING *giggle* ME! YOUR FELLOW PILOTS ARE HERE!" she shouted hoping that was good enough excuse.   
"Oh hi guys!" Duo said standing up straight.   
"WOOHOO!!!" Serena said as she stood up and straightened her skirt. "I found a descent excuse! Haha!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. So both were engaged in a razz berry war. Quatre cleared his throat in order to draw attention, but to his regrets it did nothing. Only the click of a revolver brought their attention to the other boys. Serena let out a yelp while jumping behind Duo. Duo only grinned at the barrel of the gun and said, "Now Heero you wouldn't want to shoot me and Bunny would you?" Heero slowly lowered the gun but didn't put it away   
"Bunny?" Wufei snorted. "What kind of a name is that?"   
"A very good one thank you! You don't look very tough for a gundam pilot!" Serena said angrily while stepping out from behind Duo. At the word gundam Heero leveled his gun at the girl again. Serena yelped again and jumped behind Duo.   
"Jeez Heero lay off the gun already!" Duo said annoyed while two crystal blue eyes peeked over his shoulder and scanned the other boys. "She's obviously not dangerous. Except when you make fun of her hair that is..." 

* * * * * 

Serena widened her eyes as she saw a young man with light brown hair, in jeans and a forest green turtle neck. 'Nanashi...' she thought. Her eyes passed over the group and once again her eyes widened as she saw another past acquaintance. 'The boy on the hill...' Suddenly images flashed through Serena's mind.   
__

> _A Leo set ablaze crashing into an apartment complex._   
_A little girl, knocked away by the explosion, runs through the darkened streets of the city._   
_Sister Mary being lower into her grave._   
_A young girl walking out of her room to find starving, abandoned children._   
_A broken promise..._

Serena gasped and stepped back a bit. Tears stung her eyes as she turned on her heal and ran. 

* * * * * 

After hearing Serena gasp Duo spun around to see Serena take off. "Heero I told you to lay off the gun!" Duo said sprinting after her. 

_____________________________________________ 

Anybody like this one? It's slightly longer. I promise to get   
another chapter out this week end! *gets evil glint in eye*   
And no Galaxia/Chaos didn't drop off the face of the earth...   
*evil giggle* I will get Hilde and Relena in this sooner or   
later... Hilde sooner than Relena. *sigh* I'll try not to bash   
Relena. I'd would like 5 reviews to finish the next chapter.   
Oh and death threats, candy, chocolate, reviews, comments,   
and criticism can be sent to chibichan101@home.com.   
Everybody get that? I sure hope so...   
  


> __

  
  
  
  



	3. Past Memories and Bad Dreams

Standing Alone

By: chibi-chan^_~* 

Disclaimer: Ok, 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: Okay I'm organizing this cuz the first time I wrote it, it was about a page long. ^^() What can I say? I like to chatter! 

1. I used the dubbie names in order not to confuse new comers and dubbies. If the purists want I can post a separate set of chapters with the Japanese   
names in them. ^_^   
2. Okay now I gotta tell ya guys somethin' *very* important. You gotta read M-chan's fics! They're really really good but she hasn't gotten many   
reviews, so she's really depressed. She thinks no one likes them. If you like this story then you'll most likely love hers. They're posted at Fanfiction.net   
under the author's name: M-chan. She's my bestest friend in the whole world and was considering giving up writing forever, but I just barely convinced   
her to keep writing. *Gets big shiny puppy dog eyes* Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!!!   
3. Ok now on a happier note, (I have rapid mood swings don't I?) I'm gonna bash Relena!!! }: ) (Not in this chapter though.) I got reviews that said,   
and I quote, "Oh please for the love of God, BASH Relena!" --- smart reader huh??? }: ) *sigh* She's not going to be bashed out of existence   
though. In fact the bashing will be kept to a minimal to keep Relena fans happy. *snicker* But just wait till that one part where Serena shares her   
opinion... *clamps hands over mouth* You didn't here that!!! I'd like to thank Chibi Tenshi, Sailor Silver Moon, Al, Ashley Silvis, and Whatzit   
especially for telling me to bash the pacifist!!!   
4. I'm putting up the current results of who Serena should be with. The poll is still open, and you may vote as many times as you want but only once per   
chapter. And now a drum roll please... 

Heero: 14   
Duo: 7   
Trowa: 5   
Wufei: 3   
Quatre: 2   
Treize: 1   
Milliardo: 1 

O.o Well I definitely wasn't expecting that! Certainly isn't your average presidential election is it? }: ) You may also vote for more than one person!   
Uh... THANK YOU! and I'll just shut up now...   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Three: Past Memories and Bad Dreams   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Serena ran down the halls a tear quietly sliding down her cheek in the process. She ran through hall way after hall way until finally she came to the double doors   
from where she had entered. She paused before opening them. 'So many memories...' 

*Flashback*   
_"Ok Duo-chan! I give up! You can come out now!" a young Serena called out, unaware of the figure creeping up on her._   
_ The figure clamped it's hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who," quietly in her ear, disguising it's voice._   
_ "Duo-chan!" she cried spinning around and tackling him. "You scared me! I didn't know who it was till you spoke. Where were you? I couldn't find_   
_you! I checked everywhere!"_   
_ "I was in the closet," Duo said simply, while shrugging._   
_ "I checked there eight times! Along with every other place in the building!" Serena cried in disbelief._   
_ "You didn't look hard enough then." Serena glared at him._   
_ "You don't have a cloaking device on do you?" she asked walking around him examining every detail._   
_ "Nope. I just have that knack for blending in and hiding." Serena snickered._   
_ "The only knack you have is a knack for being annoying!" she said giggling while running away. Duo dashed off after her._   
*Flash*   
_ "Serena, I've found a job. It doesn't pay but it helps save lives," Duo said looking Serena directly in the eye to prove his truthfulness._   
_ "B-but who's going to take care of the orphanage? Sister Sylvia doesn't know that much yet. Plus she gets really cranky easy!" Serena said leaning_   
_closer to Duo so no one heard the last part. Duo grinned and hugged Serena tightly._   
_ "We'll meet every year if not more often okay? Ever July thirtieth we'll meet under the light pole next to the alley where we first got to know each_   
_other. Got it?"_   
_Serena nodded then stood on her tip toes as she kissed Duo lightly on the cheek._   
_ "To remember our promise."_   
_ "Good bye little sis..." Duo whispered running out the door._   
*Flash*   
_"Are you lost, sir?" a young Serena asked._   
_ "I've been lost ever since I was born," the boy said in a cold tone sitting up._   
_ "Meow," Luna said looking up at him intently._   
_ "I hope you find your way," she said before turning and skipping away. After finding Luna wasn't with her Serena called_   
_happily over her shoulder, "Come Luna!" The kitten 'meowed' once then bounded off after her owner._   
*Flash*   
_Serena gasped as she watched a Leo set ablaze crash into her home. "No. Mommy... Daddy... Luna!" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She_   
_stumbled back a few steps before turning and running down the street, tears streaming down her face._   
*Flash*   
_"Hello again!" Serena said cheerfully to Nanashi as he walked into the kitchen. "Where'd you go?"_   
_ "Hn." was the quiet boy's response._   
_ "Fine be secretive! I don't care anymore!" Serena said laughing._   
*Flash*   
_ Serena walked around and looked for Sister Sylvia. When she didn't find her she asked Nanashi where she had gone to. Serena was then informed as_   
_soon as Duo left Sister Sylvia had left in the middle of the night, leaving the orphans on their own for three days. Serena immediately made dinner for the_   
_children. While she was cooking Nanashi came in the kitchen. "Nanashi," she started, "how long have you been living in the orphanage? I haven't seen_   
_you around before." After a few minutes with no response Serena turned around to find the door wide open and Nanashi gone. She sighed and continued_   
_cooking. 'I guess it's my job to run the orphanage now.'_   
*End Flashback* 

Serena whimpered as she yanked open one of the double doors and ran outside. She sprinted down the side walk. As soon as she reached the gates she ran into   
someone. They both crashed to the pavement. 

* * * * * 

Duo sprinted down the halls as fast as he could, running into a couple of dead ends along the way. 'Damn Quatre, why does your house have to be so big?' he   
thought frustrated. 

* * * * * 

"Well that was different," Quatre stated calmly.   
"Just like a woman to run away," Wufei snorted. Heero glared while Trowa wondered why Serena was here and not at the orphanage. 

* * * * * 

"I'm sorry!" Serena said jumping up and wiping the tears from her face. She quickly extended her hand to help the person up. The girl on the ground laughed.   
"It's ok! I've been through worse, believe me!" she said accepting Serena's hand.   
"Um, I don't mean to be rude but I really must be going," Serena said shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. Turned and was about to leave   
when she heard, "HILDE DON'T LET HER LEAVE!"   
'Damn, I'm in for it,' was the only thought that crossed Serena's mind as she tried to break Hilde's iron grip on her wrist. Serena calmed down and watched Duo   
sprint up to them. "I'm not going back in there," she whispered to him.   
"Wanna bet?" he asked staring at her.   
"I don't want to go," she said looking at him with sad eyes.   
"Hey wait Duo," Hilde said stepping in front of Serena. "You shouldn't force a girl to do what she doesn't want to or you might end up hurt." Serena smirked   
from behind Hilde and stuck her tongue out. Duo growled.   
"Fine you don't have to meet the boys but you're coming back to the house."   
"No. I don't want to!" Serena said stepping back. Hilde sighed and moved away allowing Duo to advance toward Serena. Serena squeaked in fright as Duo   
scooped her up in his arms and started towards the mansion. 

* * * * * 

Serena thrashed around wildly while Hilde walked next to the two. Serena started to thrash even more when she saw the small group of boys. "NO! Hilde help!"   
she shouted. Hilde sensing there was more reason for Serena's fright than the ever constant gun pointed in her face by Heero and remembering Duo promised not to   
bring her to the guys, she grabbed Duo's braid and told him to stop. "Set her down Duo," she said quietly. Duo whimpered and shook his head slightly. Hilde tugged   
in his braid... hard. "I warned you that you were going to get hurt. Now set her down." Duo growled and reluctantly set her down, but Hilde didn't let go of his braid.   
Instead she nodded her head towards the end of the hall. Serena understood the gesture and started down the hall. Hilde let go of Duo's braid and ran for her life. 

* * * * * 

After seeing the small group of boys Serena's mind started to flash with images, some she couldn't remember and yet they seemed so familiar. She started to   
thrash wildly wanting the images to go away. 

*Flash* 

_Serena, or someone who looked amazingly like her, crawled over to a battered raven haired girl who lay on the floor_   
_ "You're too sweet... be strong!" the dying raven haired girl in her arms said._   
_ "Rei don't! We promised to be together to the very end! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Serena screamed as Rei smiled and disappeared forever in a flurry of_   
_golden sparkles. Serena cried out for the girl to come back, but her cries fell on deaf ears._

*End Flashback* 

Serena stopped thrashing as she hopped out of Duo's arms when she realized he wasn't holding her as tight. Seeing Hilde gesturing to run down the hall, Serena   
took off. 

* * * * * 

Heero watched as the girl jumped out of Duo's arms and took off down the hall. He recognized Hilde standing behind Duo holding his braid. Watching the girl's   
retreating form something stirred within him. 

*Flash* (A.N. I seem to be typing this a lot huh?) 

The little girl turned and dashed off leaving a confused Heero holding the flower she had handed him. Realizing that her kitten wasn't with her the girl   
spun around and called out, "Come Luna!" 

*End Flashback* 

As Heero watched the girl dash down the hall. Her form flickered from the 16 year old she was now to the 10 year old she was when he first met her. He grit his   
teeth in pain from the memories but showed nothing else on his placid face. 

* * * * * 

Hilde, who had now caught up to Serena, grabbed Serena's wrist and drug her down a narrow hall way and up a dusty stair case. "Are you sure Duo won't   
know where I am?" Serena asked nervous.   
"Positive. When we first came to Quatre's house he offered to give us a tour so we wouldn't get lost. I accepted his kind offer so I could memorize the halls and   
doors while Duo, on the other hand, decided the only thing he needed to memorize was the path to the kitchen," Hilde said rolling her eyes in remembrance. Serena   
smiled and looked around the dusty room they had just entered.   
"Where are we?"   
"This is one of Quatre's 8 attics," she responded simply, brushing off some crates then sitting down. Serena nodded knowing that the young Mr. Winner had   
inherited his father's fortune when he had died in the war. "Hey, Serena," Hilde started off sounding slightly unsure of herself, "do you want to tell me why you didn't   
want to go near the guys?" Serena didn't want to but she owed it to Hilde. She had saved her from facing the guys... and her memories. Serena proceeded to explain   
to Hilde her past. Hilde was surprised to find Serena knew Trowa as Nanashi way before any one of the gundam pilots knew him. Hilde was even more shocked to   
find out Serena had met Heero before he had become trigger happy. Serena continued to tell Hilde about the new memory and how she thought it was probably   
triggered by so many other memories coming to her at once. Hilde nodded in understanding. Both Hilde and Serena nearly jumped out of their skin as a knock   
sounded on the door. "Who is it?" Hilde asked.   
"Quatre. May I come in?"   
"Where are the other guys?" Hilde asked suspiciously.   
"They're on a mission. Duo wanted to stay but I told him I'd wait for you instead." Hilde turned and gave Serena a reassuring smile before getting up and opening the door for Quatre. After Quatre walked in and sat down a 'Meow' was heard at his feet. Serena looked down to see a small black cat. 

* * * * * 

"I thought we destroyed all the mobile dolls!" Duo shouted angrily sticking his energy scythe in one mobile doll then swinging it into another.   
"Obviously we didn't! Most people still think the Gundams are rid of. This could be why they attacked now," Wufei shouted back. Duo opened a visual com-link with a mobile doll and found it empty. He was about to shut the link when he saw a swirl of black smoke fade before the com went black by itself. Duo was stunned for a moment. He snapped out of his daze when Wufei slaughter the mobile doll that had snuck up behind him. "Maxwell watch your own back!" Wufei barked over the com-link.   
"Thanks Wu-man!" Duo said. He only heard Wufei growl before cutting the link. 'That black smoke was strange!' Duo thought flying back to the base. 

* * * * * 

Serena sat staring at the cat for a good five minutes before the cat jumped into Serena's lap. Serena hugged the animal fiercely. Hilde looked from the cat to Serena then back to the cat more than a few times. Finally it clicked. "Luna?" Hilde questioned quietly. Serena nodded happily. "That's Heero's cat," Quatre said quietly. A thought passed through Hilde's mind. "Hey Serena, where was the apartment complex you used to live in?" Serena told Hilde where she used to live while Hilde explained to Quatre Serena had met Heero before. "There used to be an Oz base across the street from there," Hilde said her eyes widening. Quatre's eyes widened in realization of what had really happened that night. Heero's destruction of the Oz base had gone wrong instead of the phony story the press had put on the news the morning after the bombing. Hilde and Quatre explained what had happened that night. Serena smiled sadly and said, "He didn't mean it and I should be thankful he's nursed Luna back to full health." Serena smiled down at the cat and went to pet her head. Luna suddenly looked up and instead of petting the top of her head Serena's finger tips brushed lightly across Luna's forehead. There was a small golden flash. Luna sat with a golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead. 

____________________________________________   
*finishes story* Well looky there, another cliffhanger!   
She's trying to kill us. *notices readers* Oh hi! Since   
Chibi-chan yakked in the beginning, I M-chan the awe inspiring   
future ruler of the world, shall yak at the end. Well there we   
go she actually got it out. You know me and her are never   
going to finish Conflicts! *points to Chibi* It's her fault!   
*book falls on M-chan's head* Ouch! Hey! *glares at the   
sky* I forgot author's protection only works on anime   
characters. *another book hits her in the head* Okay!   
They're real people! Sheesh. You never give me a break.   
Well read and review. Also TELL CHIBI TO WORK ON   
CONFLICTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! 

*giggles* Can you tell I love cliff hangers? *bangs head   
against wall* I'm soooooooooooo sorry I didn't get this   
chapter out when I promised! Stupid writer's block. *grins*   
don't listen to M-chan she's delusional. 

*screaming is heard in the background* I AM NOT   
DELUSIONAL!!! 

*sigh* Here we go again... *walks off* 


	4. Old Memories, New Enemies

Standing Alone

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: Ok I have a headache right now and I've been getting them frequently so dad decided to take my laptop away. (*rolls eyes and mutters* Evil   
parents...) The parent block is on right now and it cuts off my internet connection. (I'm told that the parent block is the result of me pulling all nighters on the   
computer.) Unfortunately all my old files are on my laptop so most of this is coming from memory. (Please don't scream in horror I know my memory sucks but the   
screamin' ain't helpin' the headache.) Um a couple things...   
1. I tallied the poll results and I know who Serena's gonna be with, but right now I'm doing something to keep everybody happy. I will not post results until the end   
of the fic }: )   
2. *smiles nervously* Ok, I drew a pic of a scene in this story. If anyone would like me to post it tell me and I'll put it in as my bio picture.   
3. This is kinda before Endless Waltz and the Gundams aren't going to be sent into the sun.   
4. Please note Galaxia and Chaos are two different beings... very different.   
5. Ok, I don't know how this format gets so screwed up when I post this but it does. (Thanks for pointing this out! ^^V) When I type I save my work as an html file   
and it looks fine, the format is normal. But then I post it on ff.net, and I go to check it out... let's just say that this is one of the things contributing to my headache. If   
anyone can tell me how to fix this I'll be your slave forever! (Err... maybe not _forever_ but long enough!) Um... I'll shut up now so you don't end up with a headache   
too. *bows head and fades into the background* 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Four: Old Memories, New Enemies   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Luna?" Serena asked in fear and awe. She stared at the glistening crescent moon before slowly reaching out to touch it. As soon as her finger tips came in contact   
with the birthmark she was encased in a pillar of pink light. Out of instinct she closed her eyes and curled up into a fetal position. 

* * * * * 

Serena looked around at her new surroundings. They seemed all too familiar and yet so new to her. When she felt her hand get heavier she turned her sights off of   
her surroundings and to the dull locket in her hand. She opened the locket and looked at the empty hole in the center. While tracing the hole's edges with her finger,   
the feeling of deja vu swept over her. She remembered the battles, the death and rebirth, the eternal lingo of life with out death she was damned to because of the   
small stone. The small jewel had helped wreck her life more than once. The enemy always wanted the crystal... and yet it had saved her and others so many times.   
She wasn't sure that she wanted it back or was glad it was gone. 

A small gust of warm wind sent her attention upward. Looking up she found her self staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes a shade darker than her own. The familiar   
stranger reached a slender hand out and touched Serena's forehead. There was a small flash as a golden crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead. Serena   
looked up. "Luna?" she asked as a tear escaped her. 

* * * * * 

"Serena!" Hilde gasped at her new found friend, hoping she was ok. Quatre surveyed the scene quietly taking special notice to the way Luna acted. After all it was   
_after_ Serena touched Luna that all this happened. 

* * * * * 

'I hope this doesn't open old wounds...' Luna thought almost pleading. She didn't want to cause any more pain than the suffering girl already had. 

* * * * * 

"Yes Serena, it's Luna."   
"But you're human," Serena said puzzled.   
"I suppose this is the form your mind remembered me best as."   
"Remembered you best as? Why am I here?"   
"So I can give you some of your memories back. Do you remember the Silver Millennium?" Serena shook her head slowly. "I will give your memories of the Silver   
Millennium and half of your memories in your second life. I am forbidden to show the future and will be crossing lines if I show too much. You have to remember the   
rest on your own." Serena nodded even though she wasn't sure she wanted these memories back. Luna reached out and touched Serena's crescent moon. Both   
women closed their eyes and cleared their minds. Luna slowly pulled her hand away and both opened their eyes.   
"Luna... I still don't remember any thing."   
"You will as soon as we leave here." Serena nodded as they both turned and walked away from each other. 

* * * * * 

The light faded fast as Serena started to fall. She felt dazed and confused as she tried to catch herself. Quatre, reacting by instinct, caught her before she hit the   
ground. She blinked a few times before smiling and whispering her thanks. Quatre blushed and turned to look at Hilde who was now helping Serena sit down. "Do   
you have any place I could lie down?" Serena asked quietly looking up at Quatre. Quatre, still flushed, nodded and took Serena's hand to lead her down the stairs   
and to the guest room. Serena looked back every once in a while to make sure Hilde was following. Serena made it down the stairs, but when she started to walk   
down the hall way memories flooded her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks as she sunk to the floor holding her head. 

*Flashback* 

_"Mother I don't want to marry him! I like him, but this is moving all to fast!" Princess Serenity exclaimed. Queen Serenity shook her head in sorrow._   
_"The marriage is set. This is for the Silver alliance. I'm so sorry, Bunny. I hope over time you will learn to love..."_

*Flash* 

_"May I have this dance?" Serenity looked up to see who was asking her. It was Prince Endymion._   
_"It would be my pleasure," she said with false happiness. A waltz was playing as the two stepped on to the dance floor. Each step was fluid and graceful._   
_Princess Serenity paid no heed to the dance. Her thoughts were of her duty to marry and unite the Earth with the Moon._

*Flash* 

_"The dark forces on the Earth are preparing to attack my queen!" the royal guard exclaimed. Queen Serenity nodded and headed to where the engaged_   
_couple were dancing. She laid her hand on Endymion's shoulder and gave him a look that told all. Endymion nodded and kissed the queen's daughter. The_   
_princess allowed the kiss but did not respond. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him walk away. She started to run blindly. The queen followed._   
_Queen Serenity opened the door to her daughter's room. Her ears filled with the sound of heart break... or so she thought. "It's all right he won't leave_   
_you," the queen said rocking the child in her arms._   
_"Mama..." the princess sobbed. "I'm not sad he's leaving. In fact I might even be glad, but... the end of our world is coming. You know that though..." she_   
_said staring into her mother's eyes. "You've known... since the beginning haven't you?" The queen nodded sadly._

*End Flashback* 

Serena sat back with her legs tucked underneath her. She choked back sobs as she asked, "Couldn't you have timed this better Luna?" The small cat meowed her   
apologies and licked the salty tear that had escaped her mistress's eye. Quatre knelt next to Serena and asked her if she was all right. In response Serena flung   
herself into Quatre's arms and cried as hard as she could on his shoulder. Quatre looked down at her questioningly, then to Hilde. Hilde shook her head to show she   
was just as puzzled as he was. Quatre sat there cradling Serena for ten minutes until she fell asleep. Hilde smiled at Quatre who was bright red. She helped him stand   
up and carry Serena to a guest room. 

* * * * * 

Luna stayed on Serena's dresser until she woke up half an hour later. "Are you ok?" she asked pouncing on Serena's stomach.   
"Yeah. Bad memories, that's all."   
"That much I guessed."   
"Don't be such a pain in the butt."   
"I could tell you the same!"   
"Hey, I'm the one recovering long lost memories here!"   
"That doesn't give you an excuse to slack off!"   
"Sure did when we were fighting Beryl." Luna glared playfully at Serena.   
"Remind me not to give you any breaks any time soon." Serena pouted. 

* * * * * 

"How could they get so close to base with out being detected?" Duo shouted in anger and frustration.   
"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei barked.   
"Just don't let the dolls closer to the base," Heero said in his monotone voice. Trowa remained silent even though he was almost out of ammunition. 'This isn't right. Normal dolls couldn't penetrate our defenses so easily!' Duo thought. The words 'normal dolls' echoed through his head continuously. He frowned slightly and flipped the com-link on. He saw a swirl of black smoke before the link went dead. 'Same thing as those other ones...' Duo took his scythe and spinning around he sliced through five dolls at the same time.   
"Maxwell I'm glad you're having fun dancing, but would you cover your own back! At this rate you'll be dead before we make it to base!" Wufei barked at him again destroying three dolls who were ganging up on his blind side. Duo shook his head as though trying to clear it of the thoughts of the black smoke. "Gee Wu-man I didn't know you cared!" he said trying to ignore the creepy events. 

* * * * * 

"I don't think we can stand another battle like that," Duo said thinking back at how bad his battered Deathscythe Hell looked.   
"I agree."   
"AAAAHHHH! Wu-man agrees with me! Help! The world is coming to an end!"   
"Shut up before I have to hit you Maxwell." Wufei said sternly.   
"Those weren't normal dolls." Duo's head snapped up as he heard this from Trowa.   
"Did any one else open a com-link with the mobile dolls?" he asked slightly nervous.   
Serena walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge. "Hey Serena!" Serena stopped dead and spun on her heal.   
"Duo! You know better than to interrupt me when I'm headed for the fridge!" Serena said scowling.   
"Yeah, yeah. How come you did come say hi when we got home?"   
"I was sleeping," she replied munching on a sandwich.   
"Sleeping? You never sleep during the day!" Duo said shocked.   
"Shows how little you know about me!" she said sending a glare in Quatre's direction telling him to keep quiet.   
"Hey Serena! You're up!" Hilde said bouncing into the kitchen. Serena glared at Hilde in hopes it would keep her quiet. Hilde held her hands up in mock defeat and backed away slowly. "Hey I didn't say nothin'! Although I'd like to ask you a few questions. I mean I did help Quatre ya know!"   
"Hilde..." Serena said warningly.   
"Come on! Please!"   
"Hilde..."   
"Helped Quatre what?"   
"Pretty please!"   
"Hilde..."   
"Hilde what are you talking about? Why was Serena asleep?"   
"Pretty please with sugar on top!"   
"HILDE!!!" Serena and Duo shouted at the same time. All three looked at each other and burst into laughter.   
"Maxwell would you continue what you were saying!" Wufei said annoyed. Duo asked his question again while Serena rummaged through the fridge for something to drink. "Well when I opened a com-link I saw a whisp of black smoke before the link was broken by the other end." The sound of shattering glass caused Hilde to jump and Heero to bring his hand to his gun. Serena whispered her apologies as she stooped down and picked up the shattered glass. As soon as the glass was picked up Serena strided out of the room. Hilde, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa followed her while Heero frowned and Wufei shook his muttering something along the lines of 'clumsy woman'. 

* * * * * 

Serena dashed down the hall to where Luna was in her guest room. She opened the door then slammed and locked it behind her wanting her privacy. "Luna!" she hissed quietly.   
"What is it?" the cat asked sauntering into the bathroom were Serena was sitting on the counter.   
"Why didn't you tell me Chaos survived?" Luna gasped.   
"Chaos survived?!"   
___________________________________________________ 

Aw aren't these cliffhangers the most evillest things? Personally I love   
'em, but I can tell a lot of you don't! Oh well! *runs down to back hall   
way and pulls out a can of Ginger Ale* YAHOO!!! Mint gum and   
Ginger Ale! I'm gonna be bouncing off the walls pretty soon!   
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Um I'm gonna start a new DBZ/SM fic.   
Look for it if you'd like! ^_^   
Ja ne ~~ chibi-chan 


	5. Nanashi

Standing Alone

By: chibi-chan^_~* 

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: Um, okay it just dawned on me while I was reading a lemon fic that was rated G and had no warnings on it... (Of course I didn't realize it was a lemon till I read too far... O.o) Some of you hentai might want a spicy, lemony, limey, citrus chapter am I right? Well... guess what! }: ) I don't do that! Sorry. Can't stand the stuff. Makes me sick. Also I will never write anything past a PG rating. Well some stuff might be rated PG13 for swears and gory stuff, (Last excuse is highly unlikely.) but I will never ever write any of that icky nasty bed stuff. O.o *shudders* Icky... Now on with the story! ^^V 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Five: Nanashi   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Luna sighed and shook her head. Serena hopped off the counter and stood thinking. "You need some rest," Luna said still on the counter.   
"Yeah but Quatre, Hilde, and Duo will be here soon and they'll want to know what happened."   
"I'll take care of them. Now you get in bed!" Luna said sternly hopping off the counter and pushing Serena towards her bed. Serena sighed in defeat and pulled the thick comforter to her chin. Luna watched as she quickly drifted to sleep. A few minutes later a soft knock was heard at the door.   
"Quatre don't knock! Something's obviously wrong! Just break the damn door down!" Luna heard Duo yell frustrated from the other side of the door.   
'He cares about her so much, but he can't know of past or future. For the sake of this planet and his life,' Luna thought staring sadly at the door while listening to Duo cuss outside. Luna started to walk back towards her mistress's bed. Click. Luna spun around as she heard the door being unlocked. 

* * * * * 

Quatre knocked on the door while Hilde did her best to contain Duo. "Duo..." Hilde grunted, "it's not like she's dying! Calm down would you!"   
"Something is seriously wrong. In a way a part of her has died. She was never so distant," Duo hissed looking Hilde in the eyes. Hilde's eyes widened at his seriousness. She let her grip on Duo's arm loosen.   
"I-I'm sorry... I didn't think..." she let her voice trail off as she lowered her gaze to the ground. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Duo stood there with softened eyes.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered his face about an inch from hers. He spun around as he heard Quatre knock again. Louder this time.   
"Quatre don't knock! Something's obviously wrong! Just break the damn door down!"   
Hilde shook her head slightly and smiled. 'He's so caring...'   
Trowa brushed past Hilde and Duo, and placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder indicating him to move. Quatre obeyed while Trowa pulled out a lock pick and kneeled in front of the door. Click. Trowa straightened up as he put the pick back in his pocket. 

* * * * * 

Luna bounded into the hallway and hissed at the intruders. She kept her guard up she was actually quite surprised as she found who was there.   
'Quatre, Hilde, Duo, and... Trowa?! Quatre and Hilde look a bit apprehensive. They probably want answers. Duo looks frustrated, worried, and well... pretty much pissed off. He is here because he was worried. After all he does love Serena. He really did have a right to barge in, but Serena needs her rest. Trowa looks, well... like he normally does same placid look. No expression at all. Why is he here?' Luna thought to herself. Duo advanced in spite of the small cat's warnings. As a result Luna left a deep scratch in his shin. She looked up sadly at him. The last thing she wanted to do is hurt the one that helped Serena live as an orphan.   
"That's enough Luna." Luna's gaze turned to where Serena was leaning against the bathroom's door frame, arms crossed. She looked sad and stern. Luna slowly straightened up and walked over to where Serena was. She sat down directly in front of her and looked up. "No one can sleep through Duo's yelling. I'll rest later," she said answering the question that played on Luna's face. The small cat nodded twice before running over and leaping on to Serena's bed.   
"That cat freaks me out!" Duo said watching Luna's actions. Quatre and Hilde glanced at each other before turning their gaze back to Serena.   
"Yeah well most things do, Duo. Honestly, wanting to break down the door because I dropped a dish and ran away! I hate to admit it Duo, but I'm still the clumsy child I used to be," she said, her voice like ice as she breezed past him. Quatre and Hilde stayed out of her way as she walked steadily out of the room. She stopped in front of Trowa who was blocking her path. "Get out of my way, Nanashi," she hissed.   
"Trowa," he corrected quietly in his monotone voice. "Let's go for a walk," he said taking her hand firmly. She struggled as he pulled her down the hall.   
"That was bold," Quatre said staring after the two.   
"Nanashi?" Hilde questioned. "Hey, Duo, you alive or what?" Seconds later Duo ran out and slammed the door behind him.   
"That cat creeps me out."   
"What was with Serena?"   
"Where is Serena?"   
"Trowa dragged her off... literally." 

* * * * * 

"Why'd you leave the orphanage?"   
"Duo broke a promise a while ago. He came to apologize, and I had Missy say I wasn't there. My guilt caught up with me."   
"Won't it this time too? You were cold back there." Serena's eyes hardened as a tear streaked down her cheek.   
"I have my reasons," she said speaking quietly but harshly.   
"Does that still excuse your actions?" Serena stared at the ground.   
"Can you let go of my hand? It kinda hurts." Trowa loosened his grip but, didn't let go of her. "Let go of my hand."   
"If I do you will take off running."   
"Exactly how did you come to know me so well in the short time I spoke to you?" Serena asked using her annoyance to mask   
her regret.   
"I'm observant."   
"Ya know I'm beginning to really not like you."   
"Hn." Serena wrenched her hand from Trowa's grasp. She started to run back to the mansion.   
"You want to talk to Duo?" Trowa asked quietly. Serena halted, mumbled a few incoherent words, and trudged back to Trowa.   
"Where to?"   
"Park?"   
"Let's go. I don't want to be out here all day," Serena said agitated. Trowa nodded and headed off in the opposite direction of the park. Serena ran to catch up not realizing Trowa's purposeful mistake. "Why'd you stop coming to the orphanage?" Serena asked staring ahead. Trowa looked down at her as she glanced at him. "I was the one that made the food. You honestly think I didn't realize some was missing?" Trowa's gaze returned to the path in front of him.   
"Betrayal."   
"Huh? Oh! By whom? Wait let me guess!" Serena giggled as she ran through a list of the girls that had stopped at the orphanage.   
"Mika Hurata!" Trowa gave her a strange stare before shaking his head. Serena giggled again. "Midii Une!" Trowa stopped walking and his eyes narrowed. Serena gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth as she remembered who Miidi was looking for and why. "Oh my God! Oh Nanashi I'm so sorry! You were the soldier from the resistance group."   
"Trowa," he corrected quietly and resumed walking. Serena stared at the ground the rest of the way, until she ran into Trowa's back. 

* * * * * 

A young lady watched as a tall boy walked up slowly, no emotion on his face. "Trowa!" she exclaimed running up to him. She hugged him tightly but pulled away when she saw a face pop out for behind him. "Hello!" she blond haired girl said. 

* * * * * 

Trowa watched as Catherine ran up and embraced him in a hug. He heard Serena say 'Hello' from behind him. Catherine stepped back as Serena stepped out from behind him. "Serena?" Catherine gasped.   
"Catherine?!" Serena shrieked before running up and hugging the older girl.   
"God... long time huh?" Catherine asked looking down at the smaller girl.   
"Yeah! Too long actually!" Serena said grinning back.   
"So how's my favorite little sister?" Catherine asked laughing.   
"Oh pretty much the same..." Serena said looking to the ground. She glared at Trowa when she heard him snort at her comment. She put a look on her face that read: 'Say anything and you won't live to regret it.'   
__________________________________________________   
*yawn* Boy, I'm tired! (Of course staying up till 3:30AM to   
complete school work isn't the best thing to do... ^^;; ) So what'd   
y'all think of the pic I drew? Better yet what'd you think of the   
chapter? I guess it's sorta a cliffhanger... not that big though. I   
know what you're thinking and the answer is no. }: ) Oh! If you   
don't know who Midii Une is go here:   
http://www4.50megs.com/gwwomen/ It's an excellent site, it's not   
mine, and it's dedicated to the women of Gundam Wing! Once   
again all death threats, chocolate, candy, comments, flames, and   
money can be sent to: chibichan101@home.com   
Peace, Love, and Candy ~~ chibi-chan 


	6. Death, Rebirth, and Time

Standing Alone

Disclaimer: Ya know I get so tired of posting this I just copy and paste it. Shocking isn't it? Okay so not really... Oh well! 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't   
sue 

Author's Notes: I'm back! You thought I fell off the face of the earth didn't you? Have a little faith! I've been trying to connect what I've written to Endless Waltz. I was completely stuck until... I got Blind Target! Now I'm on a roll!!! }: ) Try not to get lost k? I will be using the outers' Japanese names. I refuse to use the dubbed. Amara? I mean come on! Does Haruka look like an Amara? Of course not cuz she's Haruka! *growl* They ruined the outers' names! 

Collie: Hello, I'm chibi-chan's useless muse. *double checks notecards* Hey! I am not! I'm your darling little brother.   
Chibi: Uh-huh just keep talking stupid!   
Collie: Anyway for those who don't know Blind Target is the prequel to Endless Waltz and is sold at most book and comic stores.   
Chibi: -_-() Are you advertising or defining?   
Collie: Both.   
Chibi: Stupid useless muses...   
Collie: *yelling in background* I'm not your muse!!!   
Chibi: By the way Serena is 14 and the g-boys are 16. I screwed the ages up so they're most likely not going to fit what I wrote in the previous chapters.   
**WARNING!** This is a depressing chapter. Very sad. If you like animals it's best not to read Heero's past. ^^() 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Six: Death, Rebirth, and Time   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"How was your walk?" Luna asked hopping on to Serena's bed.   
"Good! I met Catherine again, and I think Trowa understands me a little bit better... hopefully," Serena replied staring at the ceiling from her laying down position on the bed.   
"Catherine's Trowa's sister, correct?"   
"Yeah. She used to live at the orphanage. She was like a big sister to Missy and I. Then she decided to apply to a job at the circus. She made it, but never found the person she was looking for before she left. That person was Nana- Trowa," Serena said correcting herself.   
"Hmmm..."   
"Why? Did you talk to Trowa?"   
"Yes. Well he talked to me, and I meowed in response. Do you know how aggravating it is to listen to something so serious and important and only be able to meow to comfort the person?" Luna asked stomping her small paw on the mattress. Serena giggled and hugged Luna. It was good to have a friend who knew about her past and wasn't troubled by it.   
"So we're here now... Chaos hasn't made any move. What do I do?" Serena asked her mentor.   
"I want you to meet someone..." Luna started. She walked to the shadowed corner of the room. A strange mist filled the single corner and the silhouette of a cat shape shifted to that of a human's. Luna in human form slowly stepped from the mist smiling. She took Serena's hand and gently guided her in to the mist. 

* * * * * 

"Oh! I didn't realize you were back, Trowa," Quatre said walking to a wooden chest on the ground. He lifted the polished lid and pulled out a glistening violin. He tuned the strings and watched Trowa to see his reaction. Trowa stood up and opened the glass door to the cabinet. He pulled out the same silver flute he always used... 

* * * * * 

Serena looked around at her foggy surroundings. A door with unique engravings on it stood tall penetrating the mist.   
"The Gates of Time..." Serena murmured looking around.   
"Princess Serenity," a silhouette whispered before bowing immediately.   
"Pluto?!" Serena gasped. 

* * * * * 

The beautiful music flowed through the long halls of Quatre's mansion. Duo slowly walked to the source of the flowing melody. He leaned against the door frame and watched Quatre and Trowa finish the song.   
"Mind telling me exactly when did you two have time to become musicians during the war?" Quatre laughed as Trowa placed the flute in his lap.   
"My father made me take music lessons to preoccupy me from the war. I ended up fighting anyway," Quatre said sadly.   
"Aw, sorry Q-man!" Duo said sympathetically. Quatre nodded, accepting the apology.   
"Do you play an instrument?" Trowa asked, quietly changing the subject.   
"Nope. I had to take care of the kids at the orphanage," Duo said proudly. Quatre smiled and nodded while the three continued the conversation. 

* * * * * 

"PLUTO!" Serena shrieked running to the other woman. She went to hug Pluto but her arms passed right through her. "P-Pluto what happened?"   
"I am the guardian spirit of the Gates of Time. Technically I am Sailor Pluto but my body died. Since I haven't been relieved of my duties as guardian, my spirit came immediately back to the gates to keep guard. But I would like you to meet some one who is alive in spirit and flesh."   
"Serenity-sama?" a small child-like voice asked from the inside the shadowed doorway of the gates. 

* * * * * 

"I still don't see how you two became pilots and musicians..." Duo said trailing off while listening to the hypnotizing music. 

* * * * * 

"Hotaru-chan? Y-you're alive!" Serena exclaimed hugging the younger girl. "How?"   
"I am the senshi of death and rebirth. If I die I will just be reborn," Hotaru said explaining her situation as best she could.   
"What about your star seed doesn't Chaos have it?" Serena asked puzzled.   
"Chaos has a shell of my star seed. Because everyone is born with a star seed mine was taken from Chaos's collection. As soon as Chaos touches the shell it will shatter into a fine dust."   
"Serena we better get going or the pilots will start worrying," Luna said.   
"Hang on... Setsuna-san can I ask you a favor?" Serena asked.   
"It depends on what the favor is."   
"Can you show me the gundam pilots pasts?" Serena pleaded. Setsuna frowned trying to decide.   
"Well if you're going to live with them... then I suppose it's necessary to know what they've gone through," Setsuna decided finally. "First I will show you Quatre's past." Serena awaited the images. 

*Flash*   
_"Good bye my little baby boy..." A young lady whispered before passing on._   
_ "Quatrina Winner. Time of death..." the doctor's voice faded as a new image came._   
_* * *_   
_ "Come on Quatre! We will force you if me have to!" an older girl yelled at Quatre._   
_ "Yeah Quatre! Get dad's papers or we'll lock you in the closet!" the second girl said threateningly._   
_ "No! Dad said never touch those papers!" Quatre said worried what they would do._   
_ "You always were a goody two shoes," the third muttered shoving the three year old Quatre in the closet. Quatre slammed against the back wall of the closet before sitting and banging his tiny fists on the door for half an hour. Another girl walked down the hall and past the closet humming._   
_ "Iria? Iria is that you?" Quatre yelled. Iria paused before running to the door._   
_ "Quatre?! Hang on!" Iria said fiddling with the lock. She swung the door open and helped Quatre into the light. Quatre's right arm was slit down the side and bleeding. His right shoulder was bruised and tears were streaming down his face. "Quatre what happened?" Iria asked taking him into the bathroom to bandage him up._   
_ "Ashley*, Sinead*, and Angelica* threw me in the closet for not getting dad's papers," Quatre explained wiping away his tears as Iria started to wash his cut._   
_ "How did you get this though?" Iria asked using her finger to gently trace over the open cut. Quatre grimaced._   
_ "I hit the back wall of the closet. It had a nail sticking out and I hit it. Then I slid down the wall and it made the gash," Quatre whispered. Iria finished bandaging Quatre. She took his uninjured arm and led him out of the bathroom._   
_ "You'll have a scar, but it shouldn't be infected," Iria explained. "Let's get something to eat."_   
_* * *_   
_ "Quatre has twenty nine sisters. He's the youngest and only boy of his family. He was also told he was a test tube baby, but in fact his mother died giving birth to him," Setsuna's voice interrupted._   
_* * *_   
_ "Mr. Winner we're being taken hostage what should we do?" the pilot asked urgently._   
_ "I'm going to take a nap. You may do as you please..." Quatre replied._   
_ "B-but Mr. Winner!"_   
_ "Good night!" Quatre said annoyed._   
_* * *_   
_ The spy in the Magnaac forces broke free from his bindings and shot at Rashid. Quatre pushed Rashid out of the way but his efforts were futile. Both Quatre and Rashid were hit by the bullet. Rashid was hit in the chest and Quatre in the shoulder._   
_* * *_   
_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! FATHER!" Quatre yelled trying to get his father to come back. He was gone. Now he was rightful owner of the Winner corporations. No father or mother. It was just his sisters and him now. He didn't even know if Iria was going to live through this..._   
_* * *_   
_ "Trowa's dead. He can't be found any where. Forget Trowa and your emotions. Concentrate on your mission!" the scientists barked at Quatre._   
*Flash*   
"This is Trowa's past..." Setsuna said.   
_* * *_   
_ He didn't know who he was. He had no name so he was called Nanashi. He didn't know his age, therefore, he estimated he was about ten years old. He didn't know his family. No one mentioned relatives around him. He was a nameless soldier in a nameless rebel group. Then Midii came... She was bitter and envious. Though she seemed willing to help the rebel group. But she didn't. She had been betraying the rebel group from the beginning. Using the mini video game that hung on a necklace around her neck she transmitted all their secrets and plans. She said she did it because if she didn't her brothers and ailing father would be killed. She watched him walk away. They haven't met again... yet. It's an unmistakable feeling. They will meet again for better or worse._   
_* * *_   
_ When Trowa met Quatre the hit off right away. They were so different but are best friends now._   
_* * *_   
_ Trowa then got amnesia after he fought Quatre in the ZERO system. He met Catherine who refused to let him fight. She finally found her baby brother and he went to go fight in the war again._   
*Flash*   
Duo's past...   
_* * *_   
_ Duo was a street wise orphan. He'd steal to get food for himself and the other orphans. After Solo, the previous leader of the orphans, died telling Duo how he wished they had gotten to know each other better, Duo named himself Duo. He was taken in by Sister Helen and Father Maxwell after being caught stealing from the soldiers. Sister Helen acted like a mother to him. She was the one who taught him to braid his hair after he refused to cut it._   
_* * *_   
_ "I don't believe in God," Duo stated one day._   
_ "And why as that?" Father Maxwell asked curious._   
_ "Well if God is real why doesn't he stop the war?"_   
_ "People created this war and, therefore, should end it."_   
_ "I believe in a god!" Duo said boldly as Father Maxwell smiled down on him._   
_ "Oh?" Sister Helen said._   
_ "I believe in Shinigami!" Duo said grinning happily._   
_ "Why is that child?" Sister Helen asked a little taken aback._   
_ "Well I've never seen a miracle, but you see dead people almost every single day!" Duo said choosing a logical answer._   
_* * *_   
_ Duo was a very intelligent child. He was top student in his school, but often beat up the other kids for picking on him. Father Maxwell told Duo he didn't care how many times he had to apologize for Duo disagreeing with the federation school's ideals as long as he kept his grades up and studied hard._   
_* * *_   
_ One day Duo went out one day to go get a mobile suit so the soldiers would leave. He came back to find Father Maxwell dead. He held Sister Helen during her last few minutes on Earth. She told him how the federation attacked while he was gone to. "Duo, I'm so glad you're all right. M-may God bless and keep you-you..." were Sister Helen's last words._   
_* * *_   
_ Duo then adopted the name Maxwell to avenge Father Maxwell's death. For weeks Duo wandered the streets aimlessly before Sister Mary brought him to the orphanage she was in charge of. Then about a year after that Duo found you and Professor G..._   
*Flash*   
"Wufei's past..."   
_* * *_   
_ "It's a boy."_   
_ "Good. He'll become head of the Dragon clan by marrying the girl, Meiran."_   
_* * *_   
_ "You're that scholar boy," Meiran said watching her husband._   
_ "Are you dissatisfied?" Wufei asked disgusted._   
_ "A person like you has no right to carry on the line of our proud clan," was all that was heard from Meiran._   
_ "Oh? Well, it certainly wasn't my idea," Wufei said angrily throwing his marriage garbs on the ground. He walked out of the room with out any regrets._   
_* * *_   
_ Wufei sat on a hill reading. Meiran walked up and put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you practice fighting like the others, scholar boy?"_   
_ "There's no point to fight..."_   
_ "Yes! For justice!" Meiran told him, her voice laced with pride._   
_ "There is no such thing," Wufei said plainly._   
_ "I'll show you!" Meiran charged at Wufei and dealt a flurry of punches and kicks. He dodged them all with ease. Realizing he was more advanced in skill he let his guard down. That's when he felt his mistake. Meiran dealt a swift kick to his stomach. She was proud and slowed her attacks down, plus the rain that had started pour after the sparring started wasn't helping her balance. Wufei was angry with himself for letting her get a blow in. He took his anger out on her. One kick to her unprotected neck sent her sprawling into the mud. He was shocked to find she was conscious. She pushed herself onto all fours and panted for breath. "It can't be... I'm the strongest of the clan..."_   
_ "A fight based on justice is meaningless because there is no such thing," Wufei said as Meiran drug herself to her feet._   
_ "I know that, but I have to fight... It's the way of the Dragon clan," Meiran whispered tears streaming her face. Wufei felt bad but didn't let it get to him. He spun on his heel and walked away. "Wufei..." he heard her whisper._   
_* * *_   
_ The mobile suits started attacking without warning. Meiran ran to the new mobile suit in the hangar. She shoved Master D out of the way and jumped into the cockpit._   
_ "NO! A woman isn't strong enough to pilot a mobile suit!" Master D shouted to her._   
_ She stuck her head out the open cockpit door and shouted, "From here on I give up being a woman!!! I am Nataku!" She fired up the engines and took off towards the other mobile suits. Wufei growled._   
_ "Woman you're not strong enough to defeat them!" Wufei shouted at the retreating figure before jumping into Shenlong and taking off after her._   
_* * *_   
_ The enemy mobile suits were gone because of her, but her life was gone too. She had asked him to take her to the small field of flowers she protected. He smiled grimly at her while carrying her to the small hill they had fought on. The flowers and hill were untouched, but the land and buildings around it were smoldering reckages. "You're so much stronger than I give you credit for," Wufei said looking around to see every flower untouched._   
_ "But you're stronger," Meiran whispered. Wufei looked down at her smiling face._   
_ "Meiran? Meiran?" he asked shaking her. "MEIRAN!!!" he yelled, his voice full of anger and grief. He always acted so stuck up around her. He never got to tell her how he really felt..._   
_*_Flash_*_   
"Heero's past..."   
_* * *_   
_Heero walked through the rubble slowly, looking for casualties. He passed up bricks, shattered panes of glass, and a tattered teddy bear. He kept walking until he heard a soft groan. He kicked a piece of rubble over to find the small kitten from this afternoon underneath. He scooped her up into his arms, holding her protectively. He thought back to earlier today, "Come Luna!" echoed through his mind. "Luna... Luna wake up," he said quietly. The small bleeding cat stirred in his arms but didn't wake. Heero went and sifted through the debree. He found the girl's parents, neighbors, and the landowner all dead, bloody, and bruised. The girl was gone. He had lost her. His careless actions had caused the death of a young, innocent girl. Heero shook his head, disgusted with himself, before turning and walking off into the rising sun with Luna and the flower the girl had given him in hand._   
_* * *_   
_ He had managed to sneak Luna passed Odin, but how long could he keep her here? Heero asked himself this repeatedly while gently bandaging the kitten's wounds. Heero remembered bandaging his puppy like this. Ookami played rough and always got hurt. Odin Lowe, the assassin training Heero, had given Heero Ookami saying he was gift. Poor Ookami didn't realize he was anything but. The puppy was a test. A test on Heero's emotions. To see how far Heero would go before snapping. Ookami was used to see what push Heero to the brink. Odin would beat Ookami while Heero wasn't looking, then Ookami would come limping back to Heero with a broken leg or sprained ankle. One day Ookami wised up and attacked Odin. Heero heard Ookami struggling and rushed to see what the matter was. He got there in time to see Odin throw Ookami across the room into a wall. Odin then brought his revolver from his belt and shot five bullets. All five shots were dead on and the small pieces of metal embedded themselves into the tiny dog's body. Odin was about to shoot a sixth bullet, but Heero beat him to it. Heero had picked up the pistol off the dresser and shot the revolver out of Odin's hand. Odin dropped his gun and stared at the dead animal's body for a bit before turning and smiling a cruel smile at Heero._   
_ "Don't get so attached," he said walking out the door, leaving Heero to clean up the mess._   
_* * *_   
_ "A good man... ugh... lives by his emotions... remember that," was the last thing Odin Lowe said to Heero before he died. Heero nodded silently before uttering his famous words..._   
_ "Mission accepted." He bent down and snatched the remote off the ground. He calmly walked down the street as though he didn't have a care in the world. The explosives went off. Sirens followed. Heero kept walking, and didn't look back. His past laid back there. Back in the flames with Odin Lowe... Now all he had to look forward to was Luna waiting for him._   
_* * *_   
_ Luna was sleeping. She knew she could talk, but hadn't before in this life. "Serena!" she said aloud while waking up. She blinked at her surroundings. Heero sat smiling at her. She gulped nervously._   
_ "Who's Serena?" he asked curiously._   
_ "M-meow..." Luna stammered. Heero smiled again and held his arm out. Luna jumped on his arm and sat on his shoulder._   
_ "How come you don't talk to me?"_   
_ "I'm not supposed to talk at all. I'm a cat," Luna said thinking aloud. She immediately realized her mistake and jumped on to the bed. She slowly backed into a corner ashamed of herself. Heero walked up to her and held his arm out again. Luna backed away. Heero bent over the bed and picked Luna up. She struggled and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Finally she calmed down. Heero laid down on the bed and placed Luna on his chest. Both stared at each other a bit before Luna asked, "Where's Odin Lowe?"_   
_ "He died in the mission."_   
_ "Oh! I'm sorry!" Luna said ashamed again._   
_ "Hn."_   
_ "You don't care do you?"_   
_ "I'm an assassin. I'm not supposed to care. He did what he could."_   
_ "If you don't care about those you've killed then why did Serena's death effect you so much?"_   
_ "Who's Serena?" Heero asked, his eyes hardening._   
_ "My mistress. The little girl that gave you the flower. Why did her death effect you so much?"_   
_ "Hn. Did you see the scars on Odin's hands?"_   
_ "Yes."_   
_ "Ookami and I made those. Ookami was my dog. He bit Odin right before he was killed. Odin shot Ookami five times. He was about to use his sixth bullet, but I shot him in the left hand..." Heero stood up clutching Luna to his chest. He grabbed his coat and put it around the both of them._   
_* * *_   
_ "Ookami..." Luna murmured reading the rotted wood grave stone. Luna looked up at Heero. "Ookami was a test. You thought Serena was like you before you became an assassin."_   
_ "You're wise for a kitten," Heero said turning away from the grave stone._   
_ "I'm wise but... I'm forgetting something important..." Luna said before looking at Heero before licking his cheek._   
_* * *_   
_ "I will... I will... I will... I WILL SURVIVE!!!" Heero shouted destroying Libra. The pilots started heading back home. Everyone was busy chatting while Duo and Heero stayed quiet. 'I wonder who he has waiting for him...' Heero thought referring to Duo._   
_* * *_   
_ "Where are we going?" Luna asked watching Heero delete any trace of himself ever renting the apartment._   
_ "Hn."_   
_ "Just my luck. The one time I decide to speak freely he doesn't answer," Luna muttered walking away from him to the end of the bed. Heero shut off the computer, and picked up Luna._   
_ "Come on loud mouth. We were invited to stay at Quatre's for a while." Luna blinked letting the information soak in. She meowed and lick Heero's cheek. Heero smiled at her. "Happy?" Luna nodded._   
_* * *_   
_ Heero sat in front of a computer deleting any information on the gundams, scientists, and pilots. He was in a guest room, which he and Luna shared at Quatre's house. Luna awoke at the sound of Heero typing. She yawned quietly and pounced on his shoulder. "Why are you up so late?" she asked staring at the computer screen. When she didn't get a reply she crawled on to the top of his head and leaned over so all Heero could see was her face. He leaned back in his chair and stopped typing._   
_ "Yes?"_   
_ "What are you doing up this late?" Luna asked starting to fall forward. She tumbled off of his head and landed in his lap._   
_ "You still act like a kitten," Heero said picking her up and setting her on his pillow. "Go to sleep." Luna sighed._   
_ "G'night."_   
_ "Night."_   
_* * *_   
_ Each blast weakened the shield around the building, but also destroyed the Wing Gundam. The final blast shattered the shield, and the ZERO system. Wing started to plummet to the Earth, while the panicking soldiers ran in circles trying to make some sense of their situation. Heero opened the cockpit, and climbed out of his gundam. He plummeted to the ground with the burnt piece of gundanium alloy._   
_* * *_   
_ Serena thought back. Heero's voice echoed through her mind. "Stop this! It's insane! The death is pointless! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I LOSE THE LITTLE GIRL?!" he had shouted while shooting the shield._   
_ "Heero..." Serena said aloud. She lifted the Silver Crystal and concentrated. White feather wings shimmered to life on her back. She was Princess Serenity now. "I'm so so sorry. I was the cause of all your pain. Please forgive me..." she whispered catching him in midair. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. She smiled sadly at him as she set him down on the ground next to his mobile suit.___

_* * * * *_

Serena fell to her knees gasping. Setsuna was panting slightly, and using the garnet rod for support. "S-Setsuna... What were those last i-images?" Serena asked shakily.   
"There is a fine line that separates the past from the future. Forgive me Princess, for I have let you see beyond it," Setsuna said bowing. "It is time for you to leave." Serena nodded and stood up slowly. She took Hotaru's hand and smiled at Setsuna.   
"Thank you Setsuna."   
"Good bye Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said happily waving at her guardian. 

* * * * * 

Serena's hanging head snapped up as soon as she heard the soft melody of the song 'For the Princess'. Hotaru's eye widened, and Luna, in cat form, bounded out the door.   
'It couldn't be Michiru and Haruka... Could it?' Serena asked herself increasing her speed.   
______________________________________________________________________   
Jeez! Long chapter! Okay the next chapter might take a bit longer to get out because:   
A. I have a cold.   
B. I have to play in the basketball tournament.   
C. We have Terra Novas (those stupid standardize tests used to see how smart the students   
are) all next week.   
D. I'm searching for this stupid virus that's in my laptop's disk drive. (It caused my laptop to   
crash numerous times that's why this wasn't out sooner.)   
E. St. Patrick's Day is coming up! I'm near 75% Irish so I'm gonna be partying!!! ^_^   
So now that my small list of excuses is over I guess I gotta go work on 'When the Mirror   
Shatters'... Ja ne!!! ^_~* 

~~ chibi-chan 


	7. A Visit from Royalty

standingalonechibi7 Standing Alone 

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: Hiya peeps! ^_^ I'm writing right now under a threat from M-chan! ^^() "If you don't start writing soon I'm getting you a new muse!" ;_; Personally I think Hayama is a great muse! ::points to Hayama, who is sitting in a corner reading manga and listening to music:: See! Oh well... I've been meaning to write this for sometime now, but I've been lazy! }: ) So I'm here and I want to clarify the main aspect of this fic... I am determined to keep every character in character. I repeat: **_I am determined to keep every character in character._** I know you're probably saying I failed at that already though. Well, from my point of view I only failed once. ^^() And that was when Serena (now Usagi) asked to die. However, Heero being kind to Luna and stuff isn't OOC I don't think because I find it much easier to bond and talk to animals than humans. (Animals don't decide to make fun of you or hate you one day then like you the next.) And Trowa showing emotion and annoyance wasn't too OOC cuz in the manga I've read he's done that. (Plus in the anime he cried and laughed.) Soooooooo.... On with the story! ^_~ Hotaru's 13 by the way! ^^() 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Seven: A Visit from Royalty   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Usagi sprinted down the halls in search of the source of the music. She tripped once, but caught herself before she hit the ground. Tears stung her eyes as 'For the Princess' continued to play. Usagi made no attempt to pause, so Hotaru could catch up. She felt guilty, but if this was a dream she wanted to see her friends before it ended. 'Haruka... Michiru...' Usagi thought sprinting even faster. She didn't stop until she crashed into someone. She was dazed for a minute before she took Duo's hand to help her off the ground. She stood up and peered into the sun filled room.   
Quatre and Trowa were playing 'For the Princess' on a violin and flute. Usagi noticed Duo turned around. She spun around to see Hotaru on the verge of having an attack. Usagi knelt down and wished the Silver Crystal to her hand. She held it out so only she and Hotaru could see it. Hotaru smiled weakly and let her finger tips graze the top the Crystal. Instantly Hotaru felt better and stood up. The two girls turned to see a very confused Duo. Usagi smiled, "This is my friend Hotaru. Her parents died a while ago..." Hotaru bowed her head in respect. Duo was confused by her actions, but didn't comment. (A.N. Duo's American remember! ^_~) Usagi took Hotaru's hand and led her to the piano in the corner. Just as Quatre and Trowa ended in the middle of the song Hotaru closed her eyes and started the missing second half. All eyes were on Hotaru as she played the rest of the song. Hotaru let tears slowly slide down her face as she finished the song. She flung herself on to Usagi crying. Usagi smiled down at Hotaru, while tears welled up in her eyes. Usagi looked up to see a very puzzled Quatre. She smiled at him, "Her parents composed that song. They were very good friends of mine. They died not all to long ago." Quatre nodded in sympathy as Trowa just took in everything that was happening. Hotaru continued crying as Usagi hugged her, and whispered in her ear. "You know your parents are still here. You heard what the Starlights said about star seeds!" Hotaru looked up and smiled Usagi. She slowly dried her tears and turned to the small group.   
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe. I'm very pleased to meet you."   
"Come on Hotaru, let's go play cards!" Usagi said smiling at the shorter girl.   
"Okay!" was Hotaru's immediate response before the two girls walked back to Usagi's room.   
"Duo... Where did you meet Usagi?" Trowa asked staring at the written music.   
"I met her on the street a while back. She was orphaned so I took care of her," Duo replied eyeing Trowa suspiciously. "Why?"   
"The composers of this song are Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka, they--"   
"Their names were Kaioh and Tenoh?" Duo asked puzzled.   
"No, their names were Michiru and Haruka. Trowa addressed them how they would address themselves. They were of Japanese ethnic origins," Quatre explained patiently holding up the written music which had a picture of Haruka holding Michiru in her arms. Duo blinked once before his jaw hit the ground.   
"Wha? Those are Hotaru's parents?" he grinned. "Funky!"   
"Duo, you're not getting the point," Trowa said icily. "The composers disappeared over a thousand years ago." Duo stopped.   
"Disappeared? She probably knew their ancestors. Let's go ask her!" he said grinning again. Duo dashed out the door while Quatre and Trowa waited for him to return. Duo popped his head in the doorway nervously.   
"Uh... OW! Hey! Quit that!" he said turning to yell at someone next to him. "Usagi said that Hotaru's parents were Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka. She also said that Hotaru was adopted because Haruka and Michiru were two girls." Duo raised an eyebrow and turned to the person that Quatre and Trowa couldn't see. "If they were two girls than how would they--"   
"DUO!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!" came a high shrilled voice. Duo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.   
"I was just curious!" he replied innocently.   
"Yes, well, curiosity killed the cat, Duo. Excuse me I have to talk to Quatre," a voice said sternly from behind the hidden Usagi.   
"Hello Miss Relena," Quatre said nodding politely.   
"Who's that Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked quietly. Usagi shrugged and watched Relena with curiosity. Relena walked over and dropped a rather large stack of papers on the table. Quatre's bangs flew back slightly from the sudden gust.   
"Quatre, there have been attacks all over the Earth. Every nation is blaming it on someone else, but no one knows who the real attacker is," Relena said flipping through the stack of papers. Hotaru and Usagi glanced at each other before listening for more information.   
"The attacks are started by mobile suits without pilots. It was almost like the mobile suits were upgraded to dolls--" Relena paused as she heard a giggle behind her. Hotaru was trying to stifle her giggles but was failing miserably. Relena frowned at the giggling girl. "It is not proper to laugh at such situations!" she snapped.   
"Why would you call a killing machine a doll? A doll is a child's toy. It's rather ironic don't you agree?" Hotaru asked quietly with a smile on her face.   
"That's not the problem here, child. I shouldn't expect you to understand though. You _are_ just a child," Relena said, annoyance lacing her voice. "As I was saying, Quatre, the suits are almost like dolls, but there was no doll system in any of the suits." Quatre's eyes widened.   
"If you lose your temper and calmness in such a situation, how do you expect the people to believe you when you say everything is going to be ok? Why would they stay calm when their leader panics? Not only have you failed to prove yourself as a good leader and peace administrator but you have also failed to present a good first impression," Hotaru said quietly, while an icy tone crept into her voice. Usagi's soft smile grew larger, while Duo's jaw hit the floor.   
"That's a lot coming from the fragile mouth of a child. You are a lot wiser than I took you for, but you still have much to learn," Relena said plastering a fake smile on her face. "Quatre, I don't think pure ears should here the rest of this," Relena said staring directly at Usagi and Hotaru. Duo came behind Usagi and draped his arm over her shoulders.   
"You want to talk to us pilots, right?" Duo asked grinning.   
"Yes."   
"Then Little Bunny stays. I wouldn't abandon my lil' sis'!" Duo said, while his grin grew.   
"If I stay then Hotaru does too," Usagi said quietly never taking her eyes off of Hotaru. Relena frowned slightly before letting a smile cross her face.   
"Well then, I have to talk to Trowa and Quatre privately. I speak to you later Duo," Relena said gently pushing Usagi, Hotaru, and Duo towards the door. Once they were outside the doorway, the door was shut. Duo went to try the door knob only to find it was locked.   
"That bitch! Like you guys would actually go and tell someone any of that information! Grrrr... I can't believe that girl!" Duo growled.   
"Hotaru's here Duo! Be careful she's still young," Usagi giggled. Duo looked up from the ground and stared at Hotaru.   
"Ah, no better time to learn than when you're young!" he winking at her. Hotaru blushed and smiled. "Good little speech you made in there! She was really upset by it! She deserved it though. She was pretty rude to you." Hotaru's cheeks darkened, while Duo grinned. "You need a nick name..."   
"A nick name?" Hotaru echoed confused.   
"Don't get him started!" Usagi whispered urgently.   
"You gotta have a nick name! You mean no one's given you a nick name?" Duo asked while his jaw hit the floor. Hotaru shook her head. "Oh boy! Let's see... What name fits you?" he murmured looking her over. "Nope. No physical flaws..."   
"Hmmm?" Hotaru asked watching him.   
"Well see Usagi was named Little Bunny because of her hair. See?" he asked while poking a bun on the top of her head. Usagi sighed.   
"You mean she's not named that because of her name?" Hotaru asked surprised.   
"No... Why what's with her name?" Duo asked now confused.   
"Her name means rabbit," Heero murmured quietly, while walking past them.   
"Wha? Oh! What's Hotaru's name mean?" Duo asked stepping in his path.   
"Get out of my way."   
"Aw, come on Heero! Don't be a pain in the ass! I just saw Relena," Duo said annoyed.   
"It means firefly. Now get out of my way," Heero growled.   
"Thanks buddy!" Duo said grinning. "Guess what Hotaru... Your nick name is Firefly!" he said winking. Just then the door to the music room opened. Relena slowly backed out of while she continued to talk to Quatre.   
"I'll try and contact you later Quatre. I have a meeting right now to attend to and the other united powers are going to be there." Relena turned around and ran right into Usagi. Usagi tried to keep her balance, but her ankle twisted and she landed on it with a sickening crunch. She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as a tear of pain streamed down her face. Relena glanced down and offered her hand to help her up. Usagi, not realizing what Relena was offering, ignored Relena and wiped another tear from her face. Relena straightened her self and said, "Please watch where you're going." before walking down the hall and out the door. Quatre and Trowa walked out of the door to see Usagi on the floor sobbing. Duo was kneeling next to her, while Hotaru was repositioning her leg.   
"It's broken. Usagi," Hotaru said quietly in an emotionless tone. Duo looked like he would've said things that would've made Heero pale if it wasn't for Hotaru who pressed her finger to his lips. Their eyes made contact and Hotaru shook her head. Duo frowned and scooped Usagi into his arms. She continued to sob into his shirt. Hotaru stayed behind and watched Quatre and Trowa.   
"What happened?" Quatre asked shocked.   
"Relena ran into her and she fell on her leg wrong. Her ankle's broken by the growth plait."   
"Where's Relena?" Quatre asked now even more shocked.   
"She left," Hotaru said walking to Usagi's room. She walked straight in. 

* * * * * 

"You know I don't know how Hotaru reset your ankle without making any noise," Duo said while shuddering. "Heero broke his leg once and he went and reset it. It made this loud crunching noise. I swear I thought I was going to be sick." Usagi giggled through her now drying tears.   
"Hotaru wants to become a nurse. She's very good at healing people. I suppose it's a natural talent for her..." Usagi said as she watched Duo's nimble hands wrap her ankle.   
"Healing? You mean taking care of people?" Duo asked while he continued to wrap her foot.   
"Hmmm? Oh! Hehe, yeah, that's what I meant!" Usagi said nervously covering her mistake up. Duo looked for a moment before finishing up the wrapping. He started towards the door, but paused to talk to her.   
"I'm not going to take you to the hospital because some people still don't like the gundam pilots. It's not the best place to go. I'll try and find a doctor for ya!" he said winking.   
"Ask Quatre. Maybe his sister could come," she suggested smiling.   
"Quatre has a sister?" Usagi nearly fell off the bed. 'Does Quatre have a sister?! QUATRE HAS TWENTY-NINE SISTERS!!!' her mind screamed.   
"Yup." was the simple answer given.   
"I'll go talk to him!" Duo said turning around. Hotaru was standing right in front of Duo, but was barely visible because of her dark clothing and hair. Duo side stepped her. "You blend into darkness really well, Firefly. You should be louder so people know you're here," Duo said grinning as he walked past her. Hotaru smiled slightly as she walked towards the broken princess.   
"Daijobu ka Usagi-sama?"   
"Daijobu Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said smiling. Hotaru watched the door carefully.   
"I'm going to heal you," Hotaru whispered in English. Usagi's eyes widened in fright.   
"IIE! I mean NO!" Usagi practically shouted.   
"Shhh! If you're injured when Chaos attacks what will become of this world? It's better for me to be weakened and you to be healed than you be injured and me to be fine," Hotaru whispered cautiously watching the door. Usagi frowned.   
"But Hotaru..." Usagi trailed off.   
"Be quiet so I can concentrate." Hotaru's fingertips began to glow a faint purple.   
"NO! HOTARU! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" Usagi shrieked trying to make her stop. 'If Hotaru heals too often or tries to heal injuries larger than she can, she can kill herself from lack of energy,' Usagi thought frantically. Hotaru's eyes became glassy and distant as she touched Usagi's ankle. Usagi immediately ceased all complaints and watched Hotaru. Hotaru frowned as she put more energy into healing Usagi. Both were so occupied that they didn't see the figure in the doorway. Hotaru gasped for more air as she pulled back from Usagi's now healed ankle. She stood up shakily, and tried maintain her balance.   
"Daijobu ka, Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked frantically as she flung the blankets and sheets out of her way.   
"H-hai." As Hotaru said this she started to sway. Her eyelids closed as she started to fall backwards.   
"Hotaru!" Usagi shouted trying to jump out off the bed. She watched Hotaru brace herself, expecting the fall. Hotaru was conscious, but too weak to catch herself.   
"Shouldn't drain yourself like that, Firefly!" a voice said catching then embracing Hotaru. "Into bed ya go!" they said picking the frail girl up and gently setting her on the bed.   
"Arigatou Duo-chan..." Hotaru whispered before falling asleep.   
"What'd she say?" Duo asked Usagi in a confused manner.   
"She said many thanks Duo-chan," Usagi said grinning. 'She's going to be ok... I know it.'   
"Hey... What does 'chan' exactly mean? You've never told me..." Duo asked suspicious.   
"Well... It's a suffix put on the end of a girl's name if she's younger than you..." Duo looked offended. Usagi finished before he could start though.   
"It's also a term of endearment usually only used for family members... or someone you really like..." Usagi said letting Duo think about it.   
"Huh? Why'd you trail off like that?" Duo asked confused. Usagi managed to maintain her balance, but ended up on the floor.   
"Never mind..." 

* * * * * 

"You sure you don't mind me sitting here?" Usagi asked unsure of her position on the counter top.   
"I don't mind. As long as you try not to hurt yourself," Quatre said making dinner. "I still don't see how you ankle healed so fast!"   
"It turns out it was only bruised. My butt hurt more than my ankle. That's why I was crying," Usagi said while a faint blush crept across her cheeks.   
"Where's Hotaru?" Quatre asked not looking up from the stove.   
"Uh... she..." Usagi said fumbling for an answer.   
"Just fell asleep. She shouldn't try so hard playing tag!" Duo said walking in the room. Usagi's eyes widened. Duo winked while Quatre's back to him.   
"What the hell are you winking at Maxwell?" Wufei barked, walking into the kitchen. Usagi blinked taken aback. "What are you staring at woman?"   
"Usagi," Usagi said firmly.   
"Make sense woman!" Wufei barked at her.   
"My name is Usagi," she said slowly. "Did you get that or was I speaking to fast for you?" Wufei growled.   
"Shut up, rabbit!" Wufei said annoyed.   
"HEY!" Usagi shouted blowing razzberries at him.   
"Stupid woman. When's the food going to be ready?" Wufei asked ignoring the razzberries being blown at him. An evil grin crept across Duo's face as he sauntered over to Usagi and whispered something into her ear. Usagi giggled so hard she nearly fell off the counter top. Duo whispered something else in her ear.   
"Nah, I dun like that one as much. Any others?" Duo nodded in response and whispered something else. Usagi squealed in delight. "Yeah Quatre! Wuffers wants to know when dinner will be ready!" Usagi said falling off the counter and into Duo's arms because she was giggling so hard. The giggling pair glanced up to see an angry Wufei pulling his katana out of it's sheath. Both stopped laughing and glanced at each other before taking off out the door. Wufei, with his katana upraised, followed. 

* * * * * 

Hotaru awoke to shouting and screaming. She carefully tried her balance. She managed to stand after a few seconds of concentrating. She walked to the door and opened it. Two blurs flew past her. One flew into the bathroom and the other dove into the closet. The next blur ran in and paused looking frantically for the first two.   
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed..." 'Blur 2' whispered from inside the closet.   
"Tell me about it! Wuffers isn't that bad of a nickname! Try being called 'odango' all your life!" 'Blur 1 giggled from the bathroom.   
"Where are they?! I'll kill them both if I find them!" Wufei shouted while waving his katana.   
"Um... excuse me, but who exactly are you looking for?" Hotaru asked politely.   
"That rabbit and Maxwell!" Wufei barked to know one particular.   
"Usagi-sama and Duo-chan? Why?"   
"Where are they?" Wufei growled pointing his katana at Hotaru.   
"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" Duo shouted immediately jumping out of the closet. Wufei glanced over at Duo before letting a malicious grin cross his face. Hotaru seized the moment of distraction and let Saturn's glaive materialize in her hands. Hotaru pressed the icy blade against Wufei's slender neck.   
"Leave. Now," were her only commands. Wufei snorted.   
"I refuse to obey the orders of a woman!" Hotaru put more pressure on the glaive. A small trickle of blood ran down Wufei's neck. Duo saw Wufei wince and saw the blood.   
"Damn," was all Duo could murmur while his jaw scraped the floor.   
"Hotaru!" Usagi shouted, while snatching the glaive from her. As soon as the glaive was out of Hotaru's reach, it faded into nothing.   
"Demo, Usagi-sama!" Hotaru cried out worry lacing her voice.   
"Iie," Usagi said smiling. Both girls walked out the door as though none of this had happened.   
"Aw, damn! I need to learn Japanese!" Duo whined as he rushed after them. Wufei frowned and walked to the nearest com link. He dialed and a face popped up on the screen.   
"Her name is Usagi. Her partner is Hotaru Tomoe. They both had a run in with Relena. Usagi broke her ankle and with in an hour it was healed, but Hotaru was too exhausted so Duo put her to bed. Hotaru can summon a glaive at will."   
"Are you sure it's not an illusion?" the person on the other line asked. Wufei lifted his neck to let the light shine on it. "Okay, forget the last question. Hmmm... Hotaru Tomoe, eh?" Typing was heard. "Wufei... Hotaru was admitted into a hospital. She died two hours later. That was over a thousand years ago. The cause of death was said to be an explosion in her father's laboratory. Are you sure her name was Hotaru Tomoe?"   
"That's what she said. She was orphaned at an early age so Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh adopted her. Does that help any?"   
"That limits it down to the same girl. The dead girl that is."   
"Why are you so interested in those two?" Wufei asked glancing around.   
"Lutienut is suspicious. You know better than to question her orders!" the person laughed.   
"Hmph. Wufei over and out," Wufei said while closing the call.   
  
* * * * * 

"Care to tell what the hell is going on?" Duo asked grinning.   
"Mind not swearing?" Usagi asked while grinning back at him.   
"I mind..." Duo started. Usagi sighed. "But I'll stop."   
"Well... Where do you want us to start?" Hotaru asked timidly.   
"How 'bout how you fixed Usagi's ankle," Duo said watching Hotaru.   
"Well, it was hurt very badly at first so I--"   
"It was broken at the growth plait, and the bone was moved completely out of place. Not only can she walk on it perfectly now, but she doesn't even have a bruise. What did you do?" Duo interrupted. Hotaru shifted uncomfortably. She glanced at Usagi for help.   
"Hotaru has healing powers. They're very simple, but can kill her if she uses them too frequently," Usagi shrugged. Both girls stood up and headed towards the door.   
"Sit. Both of you." Hotaru and Usagi winced and returned to their seats.   
"What about that glaive you had?" Duo asked a little bit more interested.   
"You knew that was a glaive?!" Hotaru asked wide eyed. Duo nodded.   
"Shinigami knows everything!" he told her winking. Usagi broke out into a fit of giggles. "You don't believe me?" Usagi shook her head while she continued laughing. Duo's eyes narrowed.   
"Haruka and Michiru disappeared over a thousand years ago," Duo stated seriously.   
"Mama... Papa..." Hotaru murmured quietly. Hotaru's glassy eyes release a single tear. She wiped it away quickly and smiled. "Yes. They did. For a very good cause in fact."   
"Oh? And what was that?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow. Hotaru didn't say anything. Instead she shifted her gaze on to Usagi.   
"D-Duo... Can we not talk about this now...?" Usagi asked as her eyes became watery.   
"U-Usagi! Heero just found out--" Luna stopped in mid sentence as she saw Duo. Her eyes widened to become almost as large as Duo's. Duo turned to Usagi.   
"Hell no! You have waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too much explainin' to stop now!"   
___________________________________________________________________   
*waves* Why do I have to feeling I'm gonna get killed? *shrugs* Oh well. Um, I've been   
sick so that's the only reason this got out at this time... Man, I'm really slacking here! ^^()   
*gets on knees* DON'T KILL ME OR BURN MY MANGA   
PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh,   
by the way... I was thinking of doing a Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors crossover... Tell me   
if I should or not! ^_^ Once again all death threats, chocolate, candy, comments, flames,   
and money can be sent to: chibichan101@home.com   
Peace, Love, and Candy ~~ chibi-chan 


	8. Choosing Sides

standingalonechibi8 Standing Alone 

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: *hangs head* ;_; I feel so bad!!! All you nice people want different couples!!! I wanna keep everybody happy but I can't have Usagi jumping from one guy to the next... ^^() Well, I could but that would be just plain wrong. Right now I am thoroughly content with only one couple. And only two people know which couple that is. *points to M-chan and Miko no da Shinigami who are bound and gagged* And if they tell they won't get any birthday presents!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Erm... *cough cough* ^^() Anyway, I'm gonna try and please everybody (if that's possible...). That means you can't kill me! }: ) See, if you kill me then you don't get to see what I have planned! *pops grape Super Blowpop in mouth* ^^V *sticks out dark purple tongue*   
P.S. This is to the Iron Duke & the Desert Fox: I changed Serena's name to Usagi because so many people suggested it. To tell ya the truth I like Usagi better but in the beginning of the fic I was thinking of the dubbies... ^^V 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Eight: Choosing Sides   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You said you wouldn't swear!" Usagi whined.   
"I that before I knew you had a talking cat!" Duo said raising his voice a bit. Luna walked to the door and shut it quietly.   
"Sh! The door doesn't block out all noise!" Luna hissed.   
"Oh boy. It can talk and it has a temper. I'm--" Duo started to whine.   
"She's really strict too!" Usagi giggled.   
"She has a temper _and_ is strict?! I'm doomed!" Duo moaned as though this was an every day thing. Hotaru giggled, while Luna growled.   
"You're as bad as Usagi!" Luna snapped. Duo hung his head.   
"I know. She wears off on you! I'm not usually like this!" Duo told Luna.   
"WHAT?!" Usagi shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WEARS OFF ON PEOPLE!" she said yelling and laughing at the same. Hotaru threw a pillow at the now standing Usagi. Usagi was knocked back into her chair by the unsuspected object.   
"Calm down," Hotaru said quietly.   
Duo, slightly shocked, turned to Hotaru who was smiling. Duo grinned at the frail girl and grabbed some more pillows. Just as Usagi was standing up she was hit by a flurry of flying objects.   
"GWAH!!!" she shouted as she was pinned momentarily under a mountain of pillows. "THAT'S IT!!!" she yelled breaking from her pillow mountain. As Usagi dived for Duo's braid, he dodged and grabbed Hotaru's hand.   
"Run! If she catches you, there's no telling what she'll do to your hair!" Duo shouted while yanking the door open. Duo let go of Hotaru's hand so she could run on her own. When he looked back, he realized Hotaru wasn't as fast as him. He immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her around a corner. Duo turned a few more corners with hopes to get them lost.   
'If we get lost, then we're less likely to be caught!' Duo's mind figured.   
"Duo!" Hotaru said urgently. "Usagi's right behind us!" Duo sped up a bit and turned another corner. Hotaru panted as they ran down to a dead end. There were three doors facing them, and Usagi was coming down the hall next to theirs.   
"Uh... What should we do?" Duo asked staring at the doors. Hotaru turned the knob to the door closest to her.   
"It's locked!" she gasped. Duo opened the door closest to him. It was an over stuff towel closet. He shut it immediately in order to avoid the falling towels. Hotaru was trying to open the third door. It was jammed. Duo grabbed Hotaru's hand as they heard Usagi move closer. He pulled her close as he opened the door and shut it quickly behind them. A large heavy bath towel fell on the two. Hotaru, already extremely exhausted, collapsed under the extra weight. Duo decided to sit down at the exact moment. Hotaru fell onto Duo's lap.   
"Oof!" he exclaimed. Hotaru said nothing, but continued panting while trying to get enough oxygen. She laid her head on Duo's shoulder and tried to relax. Duo tried to make the best of the situation. "Comfortable? Warn me next time you want to fall into my lap ok?" he said grinning in the dark.   
"I-I'm sorry!" Hotaru whisper heavily into Duo's shoulder. "I can't handle much physical exercise."   
"Sorry for pushin' you so much, but Usagi has done some pretty bad stuff to my hair before." Hotaru felt a shudder run through Duo's body. She giggled lightly as soon as she was able to breathe evenly.   
"So... Where are we? And where is Usagi?" Hotaru asked taking her first look at their surroundings.   
"We're in a towel closet. And I'm guessing--and this guess is 99% accurate--Usagi is lost," Duo said while leaning back against a tower of towels. His arms grazed the base of the tower as he put them behind his head. Soon all 27 towels came down upon them. Hotaru was thrown forward because most of them fell on her. Duo, who was supported by the towels, fell backwards. Hotaru's eyes widened as their lips met. Blue-violet clashed with violet as Duo's sparkling eyes watched her. He slowly closed his eyes and pulled Hotaru closer to him. Hotaru shivered slightly as she felt his fingers running up her spine. When Duo broke the kiss he was panting slightly. Hotaru took a deep breath and Duo kissed her nose.   
"Let's go find Usagi before she klutzes out," he said while trying to catch his breath. Duo sat up as soon as Hotaru got off of him. She sat to his left and laid her head on his shoulder. Both were blinded momentarily as the door swung open.   
"Hello lovebirds!" a voice rang out. "You know while you're here making out, Usagi's in a room with four suspicious pilots, one angry princess, and two guards," Hilde declared from the door way. Duo's eyes widen. He jumped up and dashed out the door. Hotaru, who had been leaning on Duo for support, started to topple over. Hilde stepped in and grabbed Hotaru's hand. She smiled as she helped the frail girl up.   
"That was abrupt..." Hotaru murmured softly. Hilde laughed.   
"That's Duo for ya!" Hotaru looked up at the older girl.   
"You're not mad? I mean we never meant to do that, but Duo kinda took the situation into his own hands..." Hilde raised an eyebrow.   
"Mad? Why? Duo and I are just friends," she said smiling, "I wouldn't be mad at anything or one that made him happy! By the way... what did you do in there?" Hotaru turned crimson. 

* * * * * 

Duo burst into the meeting room and immediately counted how many people were there. "All right. Who left before saying 'hi'?" 

* * * * * 

Hilde stopped walking and talking at the same time. "Uh... Hotaru... I gotta go do something..." Hilde said glancing behind her. Hotaru smiled and nodded.   
"I understand." Hilde walked, well more like dashed, off. Hotaru continued to walk down the long, deserted hallways by herself. After a while, Hotaru watched her feet as she kept moving. At first she thought it was a good idea because it kept her mind from wandering, but her thoughts took a turn when she ran head long into someone. She dusted herself off as she stood up. Once she was uprighted and dusted off she bowed and apologized to the young woman standing in front of her.   
"I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."   
"It's all right. By chance do you know your way around here..." the woman trailed off waiting for a name.   
"Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe. No I'm not too sure of where I'm going either though..." Hotaru said blushing. "I've only been here for a couple days. Not long enough to learn my way." The woman nodded.   
"I understand. My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I'm looking for the meeting room. I'm supposed to meet Miss Relena there," her silky, quiet voice explained. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. Dorothy blinked in confusion and watched Hotaru with interest. "I don't belong here. Miss Noin insisted I come along so I have something to do. Miss Relena and I often clash because of her ideals. I don't believe total pacifism will solve anything. And so far it hasn't," Dorothy said smiling sinisterly.   
"I agree. Would you like to come with me since we're heading to the same place?" Hotaru asked. Dorothy nodded and followed her. 

* * * * * 

Duo counted people off with his fingers. "Four grouchy pilots," Wufei growled and Heero's hand went to his gun. "One pain-in-the-ass princess," Relena stood up with offended look on her face. "One bouncy rabbit," Usagi glared but didn't say anything.   
"One over protective guard," Noin smiled. "Eh? Where's guard number two?" Duo asked looking around the room. Everyone turned to the door as it opened. Hotaru peeked around it. Relena cleared her throat.   
"Excuse me but this is a private meeting..."   
"She can stay!" Duo said firmly. Relena looked taken aback. Hotaru pushed the door all the way open as Dorothy stepped in.   
"Miss Relena, Miss Noin," she said bowing to both. Hotaru walked silently over to Duo and Usagi.   
"We're choosing sides... Aren't we?" Hotaru asked quietly. Usagi's eyes widened in realization.   
"N-no! They're not going to be in this fight!" she whispered shakily. Relena cast a weary glance in Usagi's direction. Heero walked to the door and locked it. A minute later small meows and soft scratching were heard on the other side of the door. Heero went back to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door to let the blond haired figure and Luna in.   
"Hate to barge in but I have orders that say I have to be here," the voice from outside the door told him. A blonde haired woman with strawberry colored lips walked in. "Well! Guess I'm late for the party," she said smiling. Wufei growled, but kept his mouth shut.   
"Sally," Lt. Noin greeted.   
"Lucretia! Haven't seen you for a while," she laughed. Wufei sighed in annoyance as Hotaru giggled and Duo snickered.   
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Wufei barked. The soft argument between Dorothy and Relena ceased and the happy chatter between the others quieted. Duo put his arms behind his head.   
"What was the point of this again?" he asked. Relena fidgeted as she eyed Usagi.   
Sally sat down in a chair and put her feet on the table.   
"Sorry Quatre," she said before turning to Usagi. Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for the confrontation.   
"Usagi... Why does Hotaru have a death certificate when she's standing here?"   
"Well she's very much alive! I can vouch for that!" Duo said grinning. Hotaru grabbed his braid and tugged on it.   
"Ecchi," she murmured.   
"OW! Hey!" Usagi blinked in confusion and looked at Sally.   
"You're serious aren't you?" Sally nodded and gave her a copy of Hotaru's death certificate. Usagi swallowed with difficulty, "Well... I don't think... I think it was a mix up. You've probably got her mixed up for a different girl..."   
Hotaru nodded and smiled.   
"Why does she have a death certificate when she's alive?" Relena snapped. Hotaru's body tensed.   
"You pilots received a mission a little while ago, I'm guessing. You're going to stop the new White Fang..." Usagi took a deep breath. "I want you to ignore it because you're not a part of this fight." Wufei, Trowa, and Heero each drew their guns.   
"Who are you?" Heero growled.   
Usagi pulled her knees up and hugged them. Her piercing blue eyes looked over the tops of her knees.   
"I can't tell you," she swallowed and ignored the tears that had gathered. Duo kissed Hotaru's cheek and rocked her back and forwarth. Relena sat motionless at the opposite end of the table. Her eyes drifted off of Heero and towards Dorothy who had stepped from behind her. Dorothy silently walked to the other end of the table, stood next to Hotaru, and said, "I'll help you any way I can". Dorothy's glassy blue eyes watched Relena's every move and seemed to taunt and mock her. Quatre hesitantly walked over, followed by Trowa. Sally stood up. She glanced toward Relena then toward Usagi. She sat back down in her chair which was close to Relena. Noin followed Sally's example. Wufei stood in the dead center of the room as did Heero. Finally Wufei chose orders over his gut feeling and walked over and sat next to Sally. All eyes were on Heero as he stood watching the floor. Luna licked his cheek and jumped off of his shoulder. She sat at his feet and untied his shoe laces. She tugged on the untied laces with her teeth.   
"Rrrarr!!! Meow meow meow!" she shouted at him trying to tug him in Usagi's direction. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Luna. Luna dropped Heero's laces and looked up at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a razzberry. Sally laughed. Wufei sighed. Wufei was more annoyed with his decision than with Sally. He knew Sally would rather go with Usagi than Relena but both had chosen duty over gut feelings. He continued to wonder why Lady Ann (Une) had made him report to Sally instead of straight to her. Wufei snapped out of his thoughts as Usagi got out of her chair. His hand went to his gun. She walked to Heero and stood looking him in the eyes. Relena's body tensed. She smiled and stooped down to pick Luna up. Luna jumped into Usagi's arms and meowed happily. Usagi smiled and held Luna up so she was face to face with Heero. Luna blinked in confusion before licking Heero's lips.   
"Meow." Heero reached out and scratched Luna under the chin. Usagi lifted Luna up and let the small cat sit on the top of her head.   
"You shouldn't try and force people to do things Luna," Usagi said looking upwards to try and catch a glimpse of the cat. Relena shifted uncomfortably.   
"Excuse me but why are you talking to a cat? Do you expect it to reply?" she asked as though it was preposterous.   
"I don't _expect_ a reply because she only responds when she's in a good mood, which is very rarely," Usagi murmured. Luna hissed. Relena shook her head.   
"Usagi... do you feel all right? I mean listen to yourself. You're not even speaking logically!" Relena exclaimed.   
"Since when has logic had any part in this?" Heero asked. Relena stopped her protest and carefully chose her next words.   
"Surely Heero... You don't believe this cat can talk... Do you?" Relena asked hesitantly. Heero said nothing. Instead he turned and walked out the door. 

* * * * * 2 weeks later 

"Hmmm..." Heero murmured while reading the computer screen.   
"What is it?" Luna asked from her position on his bed.   
"Yeah, what is it?" a shadowed figure asked from the doorway. Heero jumped up, pulled out his gun, and aimed in one fluid motion.   
"Leave before I shoot."   
__________________________________________________________   
I know not that big of a cliff hanger. *sigh* This was a hard chapter to write!   
I wrote it once then went back and changed some stuff. Then I re-read it and   
it sucked just as bad as the first time so I went back and erased most of it. So   
this is what I came up with. You know that this story is almost over. ^_^ I'm   
absolutely serious. I've got a little idea for a sequel but I'm not sure I'm going   
to do it. *shrugs* Duo and Hotaru together was a little abrupt but I look at it   
this way: Hotaru knows his whole life. Everyone he loves and everything he's   
been through. And Duo... Well Duo's just Duo. ^^() E~mail me sometime!   
chibi-chan101@home.com   
Bai bai!!!   
~~ chibi-chan 


	9. The Enemy Appears

standingalonechibi9 Standing Alone 

Disclaimer: If you don't know what goes here then you better go back and review previous chapters. 

Author's Notes: Must not fall asle-- *uses keyboard as a pillow* ~_~zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Nine: The Enemy Appears   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Usagi sighed heavily. "I just wanted to talk to Luna. I didn't mean to intrude," Usagi murmured as she sat down on Heero's bed. Usagi set Luna on her lap and scratched her under her chin. Luna purred while Usagi rambled on. "It seems Duo and Hotaru have really hit it off. They hid in the towel closet while I was looking for them and they ended up coming out after Hilde interrupted. Hotaru wouldn't say what happened." Heero turned back to his computer, but kept his hand on his gun.   
"Heero found out that all of the peace diplomats are--" Luna paused as Heero spun around and unlocked the safety on his gun, "going to be killed, and--" Luna flinched as Heero fired a bullet that was less than a millimeter from her ear. "You should aim before you fire. You might actually hit me next time," Luna sneered.   
"Damn cat," Heero mumbled as he turned back to his computer. Usagi hugged Luna.   
"Luna's not a 'damn cat'!" Usagi said with false sadness in her voice.   
"U-Usa need air!"   
"Huh?" Usagi asked looking down. Luna was tinted blue and struggling to get out of Usagi's arms. "Oops. Sorry Luna!" she said letting the strangled cat go.   
"And I thought Heero was dangerous!" Luna panted.   
"Hey I'm not the one who runs around pulling guns on people though!" Luna smiled.   
"The only time Heero's used a gun is for a mission. Normally it's just for scares." Luna jumped off the bed and on to Heero's shoulder. "He's really nice once you get to know him!" Heero turned his head and looked at Luna. Luna smiled happily. Heero grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck, set her outside the door, and then shut the door. Furious meowing followed. 

* * * * * 

"Hey Hotaru! You know where Lil' Bun is?" Duo asked while pecking Hotaru on the cheek. Hotaru jumped.   
"Jeez Duo you startled me! She went to see where Luna was." Duo's eyes widened.   
"Uh oh," he murmured as he headed towards Heero's room. 

* * * * * 

"Whatcha workin' on?" Usagi asked, trying to peer over Heero's shoulder. Heero pulled out his gun.   
"Leave. Don't let Luna in on your way out." Usagi frowned.   
"I don't want to leave. You're the only one I haven't talked to. I've had better conversation with Wufei. Eh!" Usagi gasped as she saw a mission sent to Heero. She came up to his left side, snaked her arm around his shoulder and clicked the delete button. She withdrew her arm quickly and took two steps back, but by that time Heero already had his gun to her head. Usagi inched backwards but Heero held fast and followed her every step. Soon the unfortunate blond was pinned against the door with a gun to her head. 

* * * * * 

'Please don't let her be dead. Please don't let her be dead. Please don't let her be dead,' was all Duo could think as he jogged down the halls towards Heero's room. Duo had heard Heero's gun go off a little while ago but since Duo knew Heero he figured it was nothing to worry about. Duo made his way to the door. He had heard and felt a slight thump as soon as his fingers touched the door knob. In his worry and fright, Duo didn't stop to think about what or how the thumping noise was made. He threw the door open with force. 

* * * * * 

Usagi bumped the door slightly as she tried to push herself further away from the gun. Her face twisted in pain as the turning doorknob ground into her spine. She cried out as the door was thrown open. Usagi was shoved forcefully, and because her sense of balance wasn't that great she clenched her eyes shut and braced for impact with the floor. Nothing Usagi did could've readied her what happened next. 

* * * * * 

Hilde knocked softly on Quatre's door. Quatre, who had just gotten out of the shower, tugged on his khaki pants and opened the door.   
"Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, hello Hilde. Do you need something?" Quatre asked politely. Hilde raised an eyebrow at Quatre's clothes, or lack of for this matter.   
"Am I interrupting something?" Hilde asked a little uncomfortable. Quatre blushed slightly and opened the door wider.   
"Come in. I'll only be a minute. I just got out of the shower."   
"Um, sure." Hilde walked in and sat on a chair. Quatre walked out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He laid the towel across the bed and headed over to Hilde. He smiled softly as he leaned over Hilde and gently pushed her back forward a little bit. Hilde guessed Quatre didn't realize how close he was to her. Her heart started to pound when his bare chest pressed against her shoulder. She was crimson by the time Quatre pulled back, his shirt in hand. Quatre blushed slightly and apologized for any discomfort he might have caused.   
"N-no problem!" Hilde murmured trying to calm her heart. Quatre put on his shirt and started button it. He paused.   
"Are you sure you're ok?" Hilde swallowed.   
"I-I'm beginning to think not..." 

* * * * * 

Usagi's eyes snapped open when impact with the ground never came. She gasped in shock and pulled her arms from around Heero's torso. She froze completely as she realized her lips pressed against Heero's. She swallowed and pulled back, but not in time to avoid being shoved away by Heero. She stumbled before falling on her butt. Heero gritted his teeth and picked his gun up from the ground. Usagi sat on ground looking up at Heero. She touched her lips and watched him in wonderment. As soon as her fingertips grazed her lips, she felt icy metal press against her finger. She brought her hand from her face and gazed in shock at her ring finger.   
'Mamo-chan's going away present.' Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to stop her tears. After that everything else came in a rush. Duo and Luna came in, while Heero left. Luna licked Usagi's fingertips, trying to get her out of her shock.   
"Usagi. Usagi? Usagi-chan?" Luna called out to the oblivious princess.   
"He's gone. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Chibi chibi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Artemis, Diana, Chibi Usa, Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan's gone," Usagi whispered.   
"Usa? Usagi. Listen to me. It's not your fault and there's nothing you can do about it!" Luna said shaking her.   
"N-no! It's my fault! I couldn't help them the one time they needed me!" Usagi shouted jumping up and running out the door. Luna went to run after Usagi, but Duo grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her in mid air.   
"Don't worry Luna, Usagi can take care of herself. You, on the other hand, have to answer some questions," Duo stated firmly with a glint in his eye.   
"Let me go Duo! You don't understand what's wrong!" Luna cried. Tears of pains for her mistress escaped her eyes. "Please Duo," she whispered. Duo's eyes held an inner pain but he didn't let her go.   
"I want to know what's wrong! I want to help her Luna!"   
"You can't Duo!" Luna shouted. Her small body shook with every sob. Finally, Luna shut her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She concentrated on a small warm light inside her, and didn't open her eyes again until she heard Duo.   
"L-Luna? What happened?" 

* * * * * 

Usagi stopped running and fell to her knees. "W-what's happening?!" she called out scared. "I-I can't move! Duo! Luna! Hotaru! Help me!" she whispered letting the tears fall. 

* * * * * 

Hotaru's hand froze an inch away from knocking on Quatre's door. "Usagi? I'm coming!" she whispered fiercely to the air. 

* * * * * 

"Erm... Well, I've only been like this once before, and that was when... uh," Luna stuttered out as she looked down at her human body. Out of habit she looked behind her only to find a simple bow instead of a tail. "See I liked this human and--" Luna stopped short and gasped. She jerked her head to a forward position and called out. "Usagi?!" Duo took that opportunity to become aware of the situation.   
"Where's Usagi? What happened? Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?" Duo asked in a rush, but by that time Luna was already out the door and down the hall. 

* * * * * 

"So the spoiled Princess of the Moon was reborn. Oh and it looks like your friends are still dead. Well it seems there's no one else left to kill for a star seed besides you!" A high pitched laughter erupted from the figure's dainty little mouth.   
"Leave her alone Chaos!" Luna shouted coming to Usagi's aid.   
"Oh? Two sailors? Well I can kill two birds with one stone!" The figure grinned devilishly and narrowed it's clouded ice blue eyes. It's small porcelain like hands clenched into fists and two black beams of energy shot out from the jeweled bracelets.   
"Silence wall!" Sailor Saturn shouted as she ran in front of the two fallen soldiers. The force of the beams knocked her unconscious and into her fallen comrades arms. The sound of a fired bullet rang through the air, and would have hit Chaos if it hadn't teleported into the sky. Chaos frowned and scanned the scene.   
"Next time Moon child, you wouldn't live long enough for your mother to plan your next life out!" Chaos said angrily. Then Chaos disappeared and all that was left was a swirl of black smoke.   
"Ya know, I think the scariest thing about that was that I wasn't surprised at all," Duo murmured in a dazed state. His gun was still in his hand and Heero was less than a yard away from him.   
"Hotaru..." Luna whispered trying to wake the now detransformed soldier. "She's out cold," she stated looking at Usagi. Duo walked over to Hotaru, and asked a string of questions. "Is she ok? Who was that? And how in the world did you become human, Luna?!"   
Usagi closed her eyes and held out her hands. The silver crystal shimmered to life in her hands. "Moon healing escalation!" Usagi whispered softly. Hotaru was encased in a silver glow before opening her eyes.   
"Usagi-hime! Daijobou ka?" Hotaru asked as Usagi slumped onto Luna's shoulder.   
"D-daijobou, Hotaru-chan..." Usagi whispered. "Gomen..." she murmured forcing herself up. "Luna..." Usagi started as Duo supported her, "Is it possible to go home?" Luna's eyes widened.   
"We'd have to take a shuttle as soon as you're strong enough." Usagi shook her head and swallowed forcefully.   
"Guardian of Time... Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me... I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian... Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" Usagi shouted out. Luna's and Hotaru's eyes widened in horror as they realized what Usagi was doing, but by that time it was to late to stop it.   
"Usagi-chan!"   
"Usagi-hime!" 

* * * * * 

Quatre looked genuinely concerned. "Hilde?" he questioned as he walked closer to her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his heart. He had felt this before but it was never this strong. The longing for someone always hurt whether it was a loved one or a relative. In Quatre's case it was the lack of a living mother that hurt him most, but this was different. It was stronger, and it wasn't his longing. He glanced at Hilde who had her head tilted slightly downward and was studying the carpet as though it was performing an interesting trick. Now he knew what was happening. He knew what Hilde was feeling, and why she had come to his room. Quatre thought deeply for a moment.   
'Hilde's a fun loving person. She's very dedicated and a good friend... But do I like her like _that_?'   
Quatre reached out and tilted Hilde's head upward so she looked him in the eye. He smiled kindly at her, and her nervous expression faded. 

* * * * * 

Usagi was slowly lifted upwards while her outstretched arms held the silver crystal. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered Chibi Usa raising the crystal key high into the the air trying to get to the future. She used all her strength to lift herself upwards to the small portal, and just as she was two feet away from it the light faded and Usagi fell five feet to the ground, unconscious. 

* * * * * 

"We shouldn't have let her try." one voice murmured.   
"What should we do with her?" the second voice questioned.   
"Cootchy cootchy coo!" the third person said. The fourth person giggled and clapped their hands happily.   
"Oh guys..." Usagi moaned as she tried to sit up. "I have a splitting headache." Luna gently pushed her back down. Hotaru checked to see if Usagi's temperature was back to normal.   
"She's ok, Luna." Luna nodded her thanks and led the fourth person out of the room.   
"I want you to try and keep away from Usagi. She's not feeling good and seeing you might surprise her. Okay?" Luna asked.   
"Chibi."   
"Thank you," Luna said gratefully. Luna stood up and turned around to be greeted by icy cobalt eyes.   
"What is this?" Heero asked holding up a small tarot like card with a galaxy on it. Luna recognized it immediately.   
"The card after 'death'..." Luna murmured wide eyed. "A galaxy."   
"Excuse me," Hotaru murmured as she brushed past Luna. 

* * * * * 

A knock sounded at the door to Quatre's room.   
"Excuse me Hilde." Hilde nodded in understanding.   
"Hello. Mr. Winner I presume." Quatre nodded. "I hope you don't think of my actions as rude, but I let myself in when no one answered the door." Quatre frowned but nodded. Hotaru stood at the end of the hall trying to blink away her disbelief.   
"Mama?"   
______________________________________________________   
*wakes up* ^^() hehe *yawns* Ok I'd like to say sorry to the people I   
told that this chapter would be out Sunday. Things came up (Mom made   
me go clothes shopping. -_-), and it took longer to write than I thought it   
would. We got report cards today and I'm not grounded so the next   
chapter should be out soon. I would like to thank M-chan, who gave me   
the weird couple idea (Quatre x Hilde), and Collie (my little bro) who   
gave me the idea for the whole 'Chaos coming and almost killing Usagi'   
thing. Oh and from now on when you review tell me what your favorite   
anime is out of:   
~Ronin Warriors (SM/RW crossover No title yet)   
~Dragonball Z (When the Mirror Shatters Chapter 3)   
~Digimon (Digimon No title yet)   
and I'll send a teaser of the fics I'm working on. ^_^ e~mail's   
chibichan101@home.com. You know what to do!   
~~ chibi-chan 


	10. Planning Ahead

Standing Alone 

Disclaimer: I ain't sayin' it!!! >. 

Author's Note's: Thanks to Usa-chan for pointing out one of my slip ups... ^^() Hehe I just realized, after Usa-chan told me, that what happened between Heero and Usagi is similar to what happened between Hotaru and Duo. *bangs head against wall* There went my creativity. Oh well I'll try to make the next chapter as interesting as possible. Italics mean dreams. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter Ten: Planning Ahead   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The woman turned around and faced Hotaru.   
"I'm sorry dear, but I don't know you," the woman said regretfully with a British accent. Hotaru nodded and walked closer.   
"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Hotaru apologized with a forced smile. The woman smiled back.   
"If you'll excuse me I have to talk to Mr. Winner." Hotaru nodded and scanned the woman who was now trying to sell something to Quatre. The woman had long black hair tinted green and was about Setsuna's height. From a glance it was easy to mistake her for Setsuna. But with a closer look you would see the three inch platform shoes and her sparkling purple eyes that matched her streaked bangs. Hotaru's attention was diverted as Chibi Chibi came skipping around a corner while singing a song.   
"Chibi! Chibi! Chibi chibi chibi!" the tiny girl sang before tugging on Hotaru's skirt to ask her something. "Chibi chibi!" she said as she pointed outside.   
"Aw Chibi Chibi, I'm really sorry but I have to do something. I promise I'll take you out and play later, ok?"   
"Ok!" she mimicking Hotaru's last word. 

* * * * * 

Usagi slowly let her heavy eyelids shut. 

_"Usagi you're getting older. I know you realize what's ahead of you, not just you, but the whole kingdom. You must married before the war. The Earth will be a powerful ally that will help us greatly."_   
_ "But Mama! I want to marry for love. Not for an ally!"_   
_ "I'm sorry little one."_

_* * *_

_ "Would you like to dance?" The princess opened her mouth to say no, but with one glance from her mother she changed her words._   
_ "I would greatly appreciate it." Half way through the slow waltz, the windows shattered and Beryl's army stood ready for command. Many royal guards lost their lives, along with the queen and princess of the Moon. But the moment before the queen died, she called forth the silver crystal and sent the children of the Moon in to the future._

_* * *_

_ "Usagi! Stop reading that manga! You're supposed to be helping us track this crystal!" Rei shouted at the young blonde._   
_ "WAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Rei you're so mean!"_

_* * *_

_ "I remember. I'm sorry Serenity..." the prince whispered before passing out. Kunzite took that opportunity to take him to Beryl. "No! Mamo-chan!!!"_

_* * *_

_ She was the last one left but she would get Beryl back no matter if it took her life._

_* * *_

_ The tree hadn't wanted energy. It had wanted love. Real love. Not a crush, nor forced love, but real love that comes from the heart._   
_ 'That's what I want...' the young girl thought slowly to herself. 'But is that what I really have?'_

_* * *_

_ Once again someone tried to force love out of me. Demando... He was so preoccupied with me he couldn't see that Wiseman was deceiving him. Not even after his own brother died trying to say it to his face._

_* * *_

_ The Death Phantom had parished, and the girl's future daughter went back home._

_* * * * *_

Usagi bolted up right in her bed. She knew what came next, and she knew how it ended. A cold sweat remained on her face as tears silently came down her cheeks. Sniffles and whimpers escaped her mouth as she stood up and made her way to the door. Her tears turned to small rivers, and all to soon sobs wracked her body as she clutched the person in front of her. The soft, worn material greatly contrasted the wearer's personality. Heero pried the girl's shaking fists from his tank top and looked into her eyes. Usagi's sobs calmed as Heero waited for her to listen to him.   
"Where's Duo?" Heero asked placidly. Usagi shook her head and tried to choke back her on coming sobs.   
"C-can you send him here if you find him? P-please?" Usagi asked. Heero watched her a minute before leaving. Five minutes later Duo dashed into the room to see Usagi sniffling and wiping her tears.   
"What happened?" Duo asked as he sat on the end of the bed. Usagi flung herself into Duo's arms and tried to calm her breathing. Duo now knew exactly what had happened. "Same dreams?" Usagi nodded and sniffled. "Shh... It's all right..." he whispered as he lifted her up and laid down on the bed with her.   
"Duo..." Usagi whimpered as she lifted her head up. Duo's eyes widened.   
"No please! Not here!" Duo begged. Usagi stared at him with out blinking, and Duo knew his resistance was futile. Duo stood up and tugged off his shirt. He laid back down and Usagi laid her head on Duo's bare chest. Usagi smiled weakly at Duo's blushing face as she listened to his heart's steady beat. Usagi lifted her head up slowly and kissed Duo softly on the the nose.   
"Thank you Duo-chan," she whispered as she laid her head back down. Usagi fell into a deep dreamless sleep while listening to the lively thudding of Duo's heart. After making sure Usagi was completely asleep, Duo got up, tugged his shirt on, and kissed Usagi on the cheek.   
"No more bad dreams ok?" he whispered as he went and turned out the light before leaving. 

* * * * * 

The young Setsuna-look-alike was escorted out by Rashid after Quatre politely declined the offer for life insurance (A.N. Gundam pilot.... Life insurance... The word 'duh' comes to mind... :-D).   
"Hotaru, how is Usagi?"   
"She's just a little tired. Thank you for asking. Um, if you don't mind me asking, but why does the news say that 'the young Mr. Winner' died in an explosion?" Hotaru asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Quatre's face held a look of shock a moment before recovering. "Oh and where have Trowa, Wufei, and Heero gone to?" Quatre shifted uneasily, and glanced at the tiny red haired girl at Hotaru's feet.   
"Well, I have many many siblings, twenty-nine to be precise, so it's quite possible they were speaking about one of them. As you can see I'm just fine," Quatre said with a forced smile. Hotaru nodded and didn't press any further even though she knew all of Quatre's siblings were female.   
"That news report confused me, but now I understand. What happened to the others."   
"Heero left to finish something, Trowa went back to the circus, and Wufei went back to his clan."   
"Thank you," Hotaru said as she led Chibi Chibi to the door. Quatre watched the two until they disappeared outside. Quatre walked back into his room and shut the door. 

* * * * * 

"Duo..." Luna whispered from her spot near the doorway. Duo pulled his gun out, startled. Luna cocked her head to the side. "Duo do you know what you're doing? It's risky to be close to Usagi." Duo grinned.   
"You know Luna, for a talking cat you aren't very smart," he said flapping his hand as he walked out the door. Luna shook her head as she walked over to Usagi.   
"You've got to stay strong Usa or this time is doomed too," she murmured sadly. Even though Luna had an uncanny resemblance to a human, she still retain several cat-like qualities. And right now her sensitive hearing was picking up on someone just outside the door. Luna cracked the door open a little bit so that a stream of golden light climbed across the dimly lit room. Luna's sapphire colored eyes met with Heero's cobalt ones as she opened the door wider.   
"You don't have to eavesdrop. I'll tell you if you'd ask me..." she whispered. "Why do you insist upon slinking around? I thought we were closer than that," she said, watching his face for any sign of emotion.   
"I don't get close to anyone," he said icily as he turned and started to walk away. Luna snatched his wrist before he could get very far.   
"Drop the act, Heero," she said flatly. "Are you worried about what Usagi could do? She's not dangerous you know."   
He growled, annoyed. Luna persisted.   
"Ugh... Do you have to be so loud?" Usagi asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned before stretching as far as she could go; exposing her stomach in the process. Heero's frown grew deeper as he walked forward and in one fluid motion snatched Usagi's brooch off her chest. Usagi's eyes widened in disgust before she shrieked, "Ecchi!" and tried to slap the suicidal pilot. Heero easily avoided the blow and dropped the brooch into Luna's open hands before striding down the hall. Luna rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall after him. 

* * * * * 

Quatre shut the door to his room and sat on the corner of his neatly made bed. "Dekim Barton is holding a party for the colony representatives. We suspect he is trying to rebuild White Fang, so the other guys are coming along to inspect the place. Even though they're coming, I still don't have a female escort, and I'd hate to submit Miss Usagi to such torture..." he said slowly, while stealing fleeting glances of Hilde out of the corner of his eye. Hilde smiled slowly. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my escort?"   
"You mean you wouldn't put Usagi through torture and you're asking me to?" Quatre hung his head, and started to get up, but Hilde was already there pushing him back down. "I'd love to." A slow smile creeped across his face when the meaning of the words hit him. Quatre looked up and locked eyes with Hilde who was smiling down at him. He stood up and found that it was his turn to look down at her because he was at least three inches taller than she was. Hilde giggled softly at the height difference. Quatre cocked his head to the side so his blonde bangs fell into his face.   
"What's so funny?" he asked with a slight smile. Hilde gently brushed the golden locks away from his face.   
"Nothing, it's just you look so short next to the other guys. I didn't realize how tall you really were." Quatre chuckled.   
"Yes, well, next to Trowa anyone can look small." An uncomfortable silence followed the end of the silver bells of laughter.   
"So... What was that about you dying in an explosion?" Hilde asked. Quatre frowned, but before he could say anything Hilde cut him off. "And I know all your siblings are female, so don't lie." He sighed before slowly beginning.   
"I assume you remember the small incident when Miss Usagi fainted after the gun went off. Miss Hotaru and Miss Usagi don't know because they went into a short state of a coma soon afterwards. Well, at the time I was on a scheduled flight to a World Nations meeting. Because of my delay, when I got to the building I was already quite a bit late. I never made it to the elevator, so I lived... There are no other survivors, and we suspect it to be caused the reformed White Fang..."   
Hilde raised an eyebrow. "And Dekim Barton would be leading them?"   
"That's what we're going to find out..." 

* * * * * 

"You must have an escort to get into the party. Formal attire must be worn as well," Quatre said summing up the invitation to the pilots and women/girls.   
"So we must pick an escort from this room," Trowa stated nonchalantly. Quatre nodded.   
"Hilde and I have already agreed to go and check the second level together."   
"Hotaru and I'll go together!" Duo chimed immediately afterwards. Hotaru smiled as Chibi Chibi clung to one of her legs and one of Duo's.   
"We'll take third level patrol," Hotaru said quietly, not looking up.   
"I'll go with Trowa to the first level," Luna said firmly, "Unless, of course, you have any objections..." Trowa shook his head wordlessly.   
"I'll go with Heero," Relena said straight forward. Heero had rescued her and her secritary from the same people who had tried to take Nataku from Wufei, and bombed the meeting building. "He would do the best job of protecting Chris and me."   
"Wufei and I'll go to the roof then..." Usagi said slowly. The disgusted look on Wufei's face was a tell tale story.   
"Now all we have to do is wait..."   
________________________________________   
Dear Lord! Look at how slow I've become! This was   
a hard chapter to write though. ^^() You have 2   
choices people! One long chapter next time... Or two   
normal length chapters. And tell me if you'd like a   
sequel! ^^ My e~mail has changed because of evil   
AT&T. chibichan101@attbi.com ugly sounding isn't   
it? Send me anything! Comments, criticism,   
compliments, flames, chocolate, money, or birthday   
cards (hint hint! My b-day was Nov. 19. I'm 14! Oh   
the horror!!! :-D).   
~~ chibi 


End file.
